Commited Wolf
by Elghin Hall
Summary: Derek es perseguido por una manada inglesa que quieren que cumpla el compromiso que su hermana no pudo cumplir, intentando sodomizarlo y amansarlo, para convertirse en el beta complaciente de un niño, solo que Stiles en su mas fuerte instinto de ser oportuno descubre el porque de las múltiples heridas del lobo.
1. Chapter 1

Tiene peleando semanas con la misma manada que se ha metido en el territorio, pero hace todo lo posible de mantener al margen a la manada de Scott, después de todo no están interesados en el o el resto de sus cercanos, solo en el, por la simple razón de que, sin que el supiera, su hermana Laura se comprometió en algún momento con el hijo mayor de esa manada.

El porqué lo hizo, es que gira en su mente sin sentido, sabe que fue en algún momento en que se fueron de Beacon Hills tras el incidente en la mansión o cuando se quedaron en el PenHouse a restaurar en medio de la ciudad de California cerca de la playa. El no lo sabe realmente cuando o como lo hizo, pero esta algo cansado del asunto, de pensarlo con el cuerpo dolorido y ensangrentado.

Stiles lo encontró dos veces ya, tratando de subir por las escaleras de emergencia de su propio departamento, huyendo de la mirada de Isaac o Cora, ni siquiera sabe como, solo sabe que ahí estaba de repente, sintiéndose asaltado, pero que de inmediato le socorrió por mas que no lo quisiera o protestara, llevándolo dentro de su casa, incluso lo curo, como también lo dejo recostado y parchado en su propia cama, le preocupa que intente hilar el porque lo persiguen a el ahora.

Pero solo deja los últimos esfuerzos de su persona en decir mentiras convincentes al humano antes de que se marche, como que se excedió en su rutina de ejercicios, pero la segunda vez tuvo que decir que un camión lo golpeo mientras corría, cosa que Stiles le miro entre incrédulo y silencioso, y eso no le gusto.

Eran tres lobos los forasteros, el pensaría que luego del druida en conjunto con un alpha demonio y luego del zorro del infierno todo mermaría pero no, solo a el le persigue esta suerte.

Lo que mas le preocupaba, eran esas responsabilidades sanguíneas de las que hablaban, si su hermana no podía cumplir su promesa, su compromiso, el debía hacerlo, le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero a esos dos sujeto mujer líder de su manada no era algo que estuvieran tomándoselo a la ligera.

La familia Hale tenia un estatus muy alto y la manada Harrys quería ese estatus, Finnegan y Jackson eran los primogénitos, y era Finnegan el que estaba comprometido con su hermana, el chico era diez años menor que Laura, demonios niño era menor que el y por sobre todo la forma en que le miro al toparse con el fue degradante.

Como si estuviera valorando su carne en centavos, si, el no era una mujer y tampoco tenia el aura templada de su hermana, ni su mirada incierta, el no era para nada así, sin embargo la mujer fue clara, el debía irse con ellos a Manhatan y de allí a Londres para cruzar lazos frente a la manada completa.

Pero cuando se negó, cuando todo eso se desato, y su negativa fue rotunda, la mujer llamada Anne, solo exigía explicaciones, razones y circunstancias para degradar a toda su familia difunta al no llevar acabo el convenio.

Pero el en realidad no tenia escusa alguna, el no tenia un porque razonable, mas que el niñato frente a sus ojos y el cual poseía una fuerza descomunal como su gemelo, ambos alphas, preguntaron si ya tenia pareja, si ya había rendido su confianza a alguien mas, si se había apareado con alguien, era insultante semejantes preguntas para el, querían hacerle hablar de algo que no existía, pero que era lo único que lo separaba de tener que bajar la cabeza y desaparecer de Beacon Hill sin decir palabra.

Sabia de algún modo que Anne lo analizaba desde lejos entre golpisa y golpisa, entre los ojos celestes casi plateados de la loba, idénticos a los de sus hijos, era sin duda demasiado para el, se sentía solo en esos momentos de su vida, por mas que la manada aveces se reuniera en su departamento, solo que el rostro y presencia de Laura no deja de rondarle la cabeza, tratando de comprender sus razones para ello.

Pero dentro de su mal estar, luego de arrastrare por enésima vez hasta su loft, despertaba con un paño frío en su rostro, apenas levanto un párpado y allí estaba, el olor a comida, el bowl lleno de hielo a un costado del sillón donde callo la tarde del día anterior.

Los pasos en la casa se escuchaban en eco, solo cuando las zapatillas de lona y los cordones desatados de uno de esos zapatos grises le dio una idea de quien era, quería levantarse y empujarlo a la fuerza de su casa, pero los músculos magullados se lo impedían, todos ellos temblaron y y volvió a caer sobre el relleno del sillón.

- Me gustaría saber que estas haciendo... cada vez que se me ocurre pasar por aquí estas mas golpeado que antes...- masculla enfadado, casi indignado porque Derek se resiste tanto a confiar en el.

- Eso no te incumbe..- y siente como le retira el trapo del costado de su cabeza descubriendo uno de su ojos hinchados y el corte allí en el costado de su sien. Sintiendo nuevo alivio al ardor de la misma cuando vuelve mas frío y húmedo a el.

- Lo se... pero me preocupa, seré entrometido o lo que quieras, pero hemos pasado por demasiado juntos, y me referiré a algo que una vez me dijiste, me centrare en decirte que desde ya hace mucho, que confío en ti y aun estoy esperando que cumplas tu palabra y también confíes en mi.- quería decir que le dolieron mas esas palabras, que todo golpe hasta el momento, pero reacio a ello puso otro candado a sus muralla solo para estar seguro de no caer en ese sentimentalismo humano.

- Deja de molestar.- Derek dio vuelta su rostro, llevando su mirada hasta el respaldar del sillón donde gimió por el dolor en la herida que traía en la cabeza.

- ¡Porque demonios eres tan testarudo! Pero no te preocupes, ¡Yo soy peor que tu!- grito antes de salir con la indignación y la prepotencia brotándole por los poros, azotando la puerta de metal al desvelizarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Derek paso tres horas allí recostado, tres horas con la vos de Stiles en la cabeza, tres horas y un poco mas recuperando fuerzas, curando y cerrando heridas, el estomago resonó estrepitoso estrujándose en si mismo y se levanto lentamente cuando las nueve de la noche llegaron a el.

Respiro hondo, el olor a comida mas leve encendió un par de chispas en su corteza cerebral, urguiendole el ponerse de pie, sintiendo la rodilla fallarle un segundo después, pero pudo enderezar a tiempo recuperando el equilibrio y caminar hasta la cocina.

La sartén estaba cubierta, la cocina estaba limpia a su alrededor y solo fue levantar la tapa y encontrar carne y verduras en el, salteados con arroz, el olor lo apresuro a buscar una cuchara o tenedor, cualquiera de ellas le daba igual solo quería llevarse el bocado a la boca. Ser llevado por el placer que le dio al introducir el alimento con una cuchara y reclinarse sobre la sartén, apenas si podía masticar a medias, comió bocado tras bocado con desesperación.

No es la primera vez que come lo que Stiles le cocina, pero le gustaría que fuese la ultima, lo mal acostumbra, ese es su pensamiento, de hecho lo desacostumbra a pedir comida por teléfono o solo comprar alguna cosa del minimercado, pero no solo es un placer culinario, es el placer de comer algo preparado y algo que o tuvo que, hacerse el mismo.

Mientras raspaba la cuchara contra la superficie de la sartén esperando obtener algo mas, es que piensa en sus costillas, y al enderezarse, las costillas ya curadas vuelven a su sitio en un solo crujido sordo que lo deja con menos aire en un segundo.

No puede seguir así, y sabe que si corre, si se marchara, le seguirán, esta en medio de una encrucijada y sabe bien que estas golpizas y ese aroma que le rodea cuando pasa, no es de esos gemelos, es de la mujer que le tienta a adaptarse, para ser el beta sumiso que quieren, adaptándolo lentamente ala voluntad de Finnegan.

Suspira con el estomago demasiado lleno y cojea de vuelta al sillón, rodeado del silencio que no le deja pensar en una salida, no se ve como el amante callado, ni el compañero sumiso de nadie, le enfada como también le eriza la sola idea; pero por mas que pensó en convencerlos de que se busquen a alguien con familia o estatus en otro lado, Anna sigue diciendo que el es el rey de su linaje y nada se compara a la descendencia que el podrida proveer a la manada.

Le da escalofríos solo meditarlo o proponerse meditarlo, pero solo algún especie de milagro enfermo y descabellado podría hacerlo zafar de tamaño compromiso, un compromiso para toda su longeva vida.

Se duerme sentado y lleno unos diez minutos después, su cabeza cayendo por el borde del respaldo, ni se percata de que alguien inspecciona el lugar si preocupaciones, una sombra repetida que revisa su entorno a su antojo, demasiado cansado como para pensar que irrumpirían en su morada para seguir acosándole.

Finnegan se le acerca y mira su rostro desencantado, no le parece justo cambiar una loba con rasgos tan finos por este beta tan tosco, el doble de musculado que el y sin dudas mas alto, pero las reglas son lo que mantiene a su manada unida, por mas que no le gusten, y roza el pómulo derecho con la yema de los dedos donde hace horas le golpeo repetidamente, incluso si estuvo unos segundos inconsciente mientras lo hacia.

Pero tenia que amansar al beta, estaba demasiado conforme con su autonomía, tenia que hacerlo dependiente de el, con Laura no tenia ese problema, Laura era una alpha después de todo, y el seria su beta de rango superior a pesar de su estatus idéntico, pero con su educación dentro del estatus que le confiere su madre jamas tendrían un problema así, casi hubiera sido un igual con ella, pero Derek Hale, era un beta de gama baja, muy entrenado, muy resiente y muy terco.

No había mas remedio que seguir con su adiestramiento cuando sintió la mirada de su gemelo en su nuca y el se percata de que ha estado demasiado tiempo contemplando el semblante semi cicatrizado de Hale.

Es corto y certero el revez de su puño, saca a Derek inmediatamente de su ensoñación cuando la vos de la alpha líder esta cruzando la cocina, mirando todo con reticencia, como si estuviera sucia la casa o le causara asco.

- Finnegan... se mas amable... despiértalo antes de golpearle.- lo enseña mientras el cumple con su responsabilidades de rango alto.

- Para que mama... igual se desmayara pronto... mira que pálido esta.- acota Jackson quien esta pegando su hombro con Finnegan, que serio mira como Derek escupe sangre en el piso, mareado y sorprendido del ataque.

- Prepárate Derek...- intenta ser condescendiente, después de todo pasara el resto de su vida con ese lobo.

- No hace falta que digas nada Finn...- le dice cariñoso, pero Finn le ignora un poco y a Jack no le gusta nada.

- ...Esto comenzara a ser mas asiduo, no tendrás tiempo de recuperarte desde ahora... - se acerca tomándolo de la barbilla cuando Derek voltea a mirarle completamente pasmado de que estén en su guarida.- Solo cede y esto se acabara Derek, solo acepta que seras mio...- la vos del niño parecía casi consoladora pero Derek gruño mostrando su dientes de lobo sobresalir de su boca, Derek saco su garras y Jackson que se mantenía parado junto a su hermano pateo su rostro desde arriba haciendo rebotar la cabeza de Derek en el suelo.

- ¿Era eso necesario? ¿Acaso no te pareció que lo golpeara suficientemente fuerte? - le discutió a su gemelo.

- En realidad creo que si, hablas demasiado hermano.- remarco Jackson.

- Es mi beta Jackson, acéptalo o aléjate antes de que yo lo haga.- espeta autoritario y la simple y gustosa sonrisa de su madre se hace escuchar en todo el loft.

- Me encanta cuando la autoridad alpha aflora en mi primer primogénito.-

- ¡Eh! Que solo fue por un minuto y medio.-

- Sabes a que me refiero cariño...- acentuó su tono maternal al sentarse sobre una toalla de papel,sobre la mesa ratona.

- Lo sabemos mama...- dijeron al unisono cuando escucharon a Derek quejarse o en realidad volver de su mareo.

Stiles estaba hecho una furia, caminando a pasos agigantados hasta la tienta, ida y vuelta, con un kit de sutura en la mano, hielo en la otra y una caja de vendas estériles en la boca, refunfuñando con ganas, la garganta ardiendole por el deseo de refutar y contradecir la tozudez de Derek, pero el sabia que era mas persistente que el lobo el sabia que podía mas, y sobre todo esta necesidad de ayudar, de poder hacer algo por la gente que quiere, se había arraigado mas en Derek ultima mente.

Ni siquiera escucho los golpes sobre la carne del beta, ni como su huesos golpeaban el piso porque ya ni siquiera podía dar pelea, era una lastimosa bolsa de piel, tanto que Finnegan estaba formando esta idea de que no quería lastimarlo mas en su interior, solo que Jackson estaba muy a la ley de no permitirle ese lujo.

Y simplemente la puerta de metal se abrió de par en par y los ojos miel de Stiles se abrieron al caos, los muebles volteados, las cosas personales de Derek desparramadas por el piso, pero lo que lo congela en el sitio solo medio segundo antes de gritar el nombre del lobo al que estaba cuidando, sale de su boca a todo pulmón, esos dos sujetos idénticos voltean a verle y la mujer deja el libro en el borde del gran ventanal cuando pone su ojos en el.

El no sabe quienes son o como hacen para golpear a Derek que es un lobo de dos metros y ochenta quilos, pero su instinto primario es correr hasta donde esta Derek, empujar al rufián que tiene su pie sobre sus caderas, como si fuera el premio de una exitosa caza y que hasta hace un segundo estaba pateando con pura saña.

- ¡Derek! ¿Derek? ¡Derek...- la desesperación de su persona desconcierta a los lobos, nunca se plantearon que el prometido de Finnegan tuviera algún laso, se suponía solo, pasando el duelo de su familia y hermana.

- ¡Pero que demonios!- espeta Jackson y apunto de tomar al delgado chico que esta tomando a Derek en sus brazo como puede, llorando mares su estado inconsciente, la sangre cayendo por su camiseta gris, desapareciendo en su sudadera roja.

- Alto.- dice la madre de los gemelos, que en la puerta de entrada ve las compras que Stiles traía con el.

- Pero mama...- protesta Jackson que voltea a mirarla, mientras que Finnegan solo puede mirar el rostro de ese desconocido, las lágrimas mezclándose con la sangre en el rostro del beta, la desesperación que muestra, sacudiéndolo para que despierte.

- ¿Quien eres tu...?- murmulla y Jackson mira sorprendiendo a su hermano.

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¿¡Quien demonios son ustedes!? ¡Que creen que están hacinado!- grito su desesperación marcando un territorio que hizo retroceder un paso a ambos gemelos, sorprendidos por como el aura del chico solo puso un circulo rodeando al beta y a el.

- Vaya un natural...- dijo la madre mirando al chico, viendo con sus ojos de lobo como la barrera territorial de protección se hacia mas gruesa con forme los dedos delgados y ensangrentados se aferraban a la camiseta destrozada del Hale.

- ¿Un natural mama?- la vos de Finnegan salio casi aniñada con la pregunta en su ojos claros.

- ¡LARGUENSE DE MI CASA!- una enorme fuerza empujo sus cuerpos sin aviso, al hacer el circulo mas grande, del cual Anna se dio cuenta de que no era siquiera consiente ese humano de lo que hacia.

- ¿Tu casa?- siguió con su mirada afilada, poniéndose roja y allí Stiles reacciono, eran lobos, lobos los que invadían el departamento de Derek, pero lo único que hizo mas ruido en su cabeza fue la razón de ello.

- ¿¡Que es lo que quieren?!.- su rostro empapado no mostraba siquiera miedo a morir, solo se olía en el aire la imperiosa necesidad de proteger al beta, en la opinión de ellos tres, hasta el limite de sus fuerzas.

- Yo que tu no me encariñaría... demasiado, el sera el beta de mi primer hijo, no me importa lo que los una.- Finnegan miro el perfil de su madre en ese instante, sabiendo a que se refería, esos dos tenían una relación.

- ¿Estas loca? Derek jamas sera de ninguno de esos dos niñatos!- espeto con la seguridad que se agolpaba en el aire y molestaba los sentidos de la loba.

- ¡Sera mejor que te apartes niño!- la loba dio medio paso sus colmillos fuera de su boca, su cuencas ennegreciendo.

- Nunca...- y Stiles mascullo con los dientes apretados, sin darse cuenta, enfrentando esos ojos claros que amenazantes no le veían pestañear, apretando el puño sobre el pecho de Derek, sujetando con fuerza el trozo de tela que antes fue su camiseta blanca.

- ¿Quieres pelear?- Jackson sonriendo divertido a Stiles.

- ¿Contra nosotros? ¿Estas loco?- salto terminando la frase de su gemelo, Finnegan dispuesto a hacerle frente a ese campo de fuerza invisible.

- ¿Ustedes creen que no tengo manada? ¿Ustedes creen que estoy solo aquí?- Stiles río incrédulo de su desfachatez, casi con locura, haciéndoles caer en un juego psicológico que conocía bien.

- De que hablas... Hale no tiene manada.- gruño la madre, rasando su vos contra el paladar.

- Yo soy su manada... hay una familia detrás de mi, ni crean que no defenderemos a uno de los nuestros, que yo no lo haré, seré humano pero soy estratega de la manada y puedo acorralarlos sin pestañear.- argumento, miles de imágenes de lo vivido como un flash frente a sus ojos, envalentonando su palabras.

- ¿Tu? Ja! ¿Dirigiendo una manada de lobos?- se rio exageradamente.

- Mi alpha asi lo cree... ¿Quieres comprobarlo perra?- era fuertes sus palabras como también insolentes, no había gota de miedo en el aire y eso acelero a los gemelos que ahora transformados quisieron abalanzarse sobre el chico pero con un pie sobre la linea no pudieron cruzarla, ni siquiera forzando todo su poder contra el circulo blanco.

- Muchachos...- llamo su madre y ellos volvieron a ser repelidos por esa aura protectora. - Es hora de irnos... resolveremos esto en otro momento.-

- ¿Pero mama?- dijeron al unisono.

- Muévanse.- fue la palabra final de la alpha, los lobos idénticos la siguieron hasta la puerta de metal desapareciendo de su vista.

- ¿Derek? Derek despierta...- Stiles acuno a Derek abrasando su cabeza contra su pecho, manchando su mejilla con la sangre que supuraba de su cabeza, estaba muy mal herido, incluso mas que antes...


	2. Chapter 2

Las luces blancas lo ciegan, arden en el resplandor pero no puede mover el rostro hacia el otro lado, piensa que se desmayo en medio de la golpisa, otra vez; un leve eco llega a su cabeza, un sonido que le desagrada, cuando piensa cuanto le tomara recuperarse esta vez, la vos de Finnegan diciéndole que no se acostumbre, que no se haga a la idea de pelear porque ahora no le darían mas tiempo de recuperarse.

Solo que si no mal recuerda el cerro los ojos al anochecer, pero lo que reconocía en la luz era pleno día en la ventana, la ventana que correspondía a su habitación, a la cual el no recuerda haber subido en ningún momento, sus oído se abren y escucha una respiración que le hace saltar de su piel, con el miedo de que ya esté allí para cumplir su palabra, pero apenas levanta la cabeza, su ojo no hinchado en morado, ve la mano de Stiles sobre su antebrazo, su cabeza reposando en el colchón y solo eso hace que vuelva su corazón a su sitio.

El debe de haberle encontrado herido de nuevo, siente todo su cuerpo latir y picar por el dolor y la curación progresiva, el techo se transforma en su confesor cuando se pregunta cuando volverán y como se deshará de Stiles para que no se involucre en esto, jamas se le cruzo por la cabeza que lo seguirían a su casa, siempre merodeaban los contornos de la ciudad.

Se sobresalta de nuevo al creer que si entraron tan profundo en la ciudad podrían toparse con alguien de la manada, temeroso de que se entere de su situación o de que los embosquen para hacerlo ceder, necesita moverse, pensar en una solución ya o no cree poder resistir el hostigamiento.

Pero la mano ajena presiona su hombro no lastimado hacia abajo y el mira, como los ojos color miel lucen tan alterados e hinchados, la sola imagen de la angustia personalizada en Stiles dilata cualquier pensamiento o deseo, lo ha visto llorar pocas veces y todas ellas fueron desbastadoras para el, simplemente no puede verlo de ese modo.

- Tienes que quedarte en cama... tu pierna esta rota.. por todos lados, no se cuanto tardes en curarte...- su vos esta ronca, entre gastada y perdida entre su cuerdas vocales, como si hubiera usado su vos al máximo.

- Stiles..- quiere decir algo, notando que su mejilla esta rota por dentro y que tiene una gasa en el lado interno de su boca.

- Shhh... no se quienes son ellos Derek.- Y la mirada verde se clava en el como una lanza fría y dura, el labio tiembla en Stiles.- Pero no puedes seguir asi... anoche... no tenias pulso, casi meda una ataque de pánico al no escucharte respirar o latir...- el sonido del agua se escucha en el piso y el quiere decir algo pero apenas puede mover su labios.

- Yo... no, digas nada...- son monosílabas que se dan a entender, los ojos redondos le miran y el paño frío toca su ojo hinchado y es tanto el alivio que cierra su ojo sano.

- ¿Que no diga nada? ¿Dices a Scott? ¿A los chicos? ¿A mi padre o a toda la manada...? pensé mucho en que Melissa pudiera ayudarme, ella cuidaría mucho mejor de ti que yo... tal vez debería..- y la mano con dos dedos entablillados toma la fina y joven muñeca, que tiembla asustada por ver tanto maltrato.

- A nadie, Stiles...no... por favor...-murmura tragando cantidad de saliva aunada a la sangre que paladea.

- Pero Derek...- protesta, la angustia absorbiendo su ser desde el fondo de su garganta.

- Nadie...- Stiles toma su mano y la sostiene, pensando que se quedo sin gasas dos veces, que le mintió a su padre que se quedaba en lo de Scott y a Scott que quería dormir en su casa para poder estar allí junto a el.

- Ok.- asiente, lo ve levantarse del piso en el que estaba arrodillado con cansancio y caminar por la habitación poniendo las cosas en orden y a mano antes de volver donde el.- ¿Que es lo que quieren Derek...?- y ve al lobo suspirar y cerrar los ojos y el vuelve a subirsele mas la ansiedad, arrimándose a el.- Derek...-

- Después... deja que duerma un poco.- dice apenas moviendo su labios, y Stiles entiende, necesita curarse y el necesita respuestas, por lo que toma una manta y lo cubre.

- Ok... pero tendrás que decirme...- y se recuesta en el pequeño espacio junto a Derek sin la mas mínima restricción en su cuerpo, lo cual eriza al lobo, completamente opuesto a el, que le mira como si estuviera loco.

- Que crees.. que haces, Stiles.-

- Duermo... sabes lo difícil que ha sido pasar toda la noche y la madrugada cuidándote...- y el lobo quiere gruñir, pero admite que el calor en su hombro sano es agradable luego de tanto maltrato físico y psicológico, algo tibio en su costado empieza a expandirse y asume que su cuerpo esta muy frío por la perdida continua de sangre, a lo que solo respira hondo sintiendo la manta cubrirle hasta el mentón por mano de su enfermero, por lo que solo le queda suspirar levemente.

Dos días completos y Derek no sabe que esta pasando, le rehuye a Stiles con respuestas, su cuerpo esta curado pero sus sentidos latentes están al filo todo el tiempo, hecha de su casa al adolescente todo el tiempo, incluso luego de recuperarse, pero el sigue volviendo, con comida, con pociones que deja en la ventana, con libros y cosas raras que el veterinario le da.

No es que le guste que llene su casa con su cosas, de hecho ya tiene demasiados libros y pertenencias que solo deja por ahí, el las nota muchos días después, sabe que lo ha estado haciendo desde que buscaban, de donde venía la marca del banco abandonado, pero también sabe que Stiles es olvidadizos y el no ha hecho esfuerzo por recordarle tomar sus cosas y sacarlas de su casa, al igual que ahora, el esta demasiado preocupado con su situación actual como para acotar algo al respecto.

Solo que esta esperando que aparezcan, esta esperando que le ataquen, solo que los minutos pasan y nada sucede, alterando su sentidos aun mas, si en realidad no viera o sintiera a Stiles entrar al edificio, oliendo a ropa limpia y papel antiguo el estaría tratando de ocultar su aroma desaparecer y practicar la técnica de camuflaje que su madre le enseño de niño.

Al menos si la recordara no seria tan difícil, pero no es como si el adolescente le de paz y tranquilidad como para concentrarse en ese recuerdo lejano.

- Derek espero Que te guste... porque bueno, en realidad comerás lo que haga, si te gusta no es importante...- y entra con dos bolsas en la mano y Derek en la ventana prefiere ignorarlo porque enserio quiere golpearlo.

- ¿Cuantas veces tendré que sacarte del loft Stiles?...- lo escucha entrar a la cocina y soltar las compras sobre la mesada.

- En realidad no me iré hasta saber el porque mama loba quiere que uno de sus cachorros, de los cuales no hay diferencia alguna entre ellos, ande de la manito contigo...- el chico ni siquiera noto que Derek se le acerco o que le miraba con deseos de matarlo o estrangularlo, mientras que el solo abría el pan y ponía mermelada en el cuando los dedos del lobo apretaron su cuello y lo levantaron de piso. - Derek.- dice estrangulado, escuchando la agitación en la respiración del hombre junto a su rostro.

- Quiero que te vaya de aquí Stiles... y no vuelvas.- lo suelta mirándolo por segundos, como se cuerpo colisiona con el piso. El adolescente tose repetidamente entre bocanadas de aire aritméticas.

- No...-

- Stiles.-

- ¡Dime que demonios quieren! - inquiere en un grito fastidiado, cansado de tanto silencio, pero Derek esta también en ese punto en que ya no tolera mas nada.

- A mi... -

- ¿¡Crees que no me di cuenta de eso Derek...!?- el aire se le atraganta nuevamente, siguiéndole sin mas hasta la sala.

- ¿Stiles, es que no lo entiendes? si pudieron reducirme a mi, a cada estado en que me encontraste ¿Crees que no harán lo mismo contigo? Tienes que irte porque, tu si morirás, si ponen sus manos en ti...- Derek lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió al decirlo, por primera vez Stiles estaba sin palabras, por el solo hecho de que Derek estaba demostrando su preocupación real por el.

- No quiero que estés solo...- es lo que se escapa involuntariamente de su boca y lo que sacude con su cabeza.- tenemos que decirle a Scott, el puede poner un fin a esto y... - Derek se deja caer en su hombro un leve contacto que le hace entender lo cansado que esta, de todo eso.

- Deja a Scott lejos de eso, no hay nada que puedan hacer, un compromiso es un compromiso, Stiles...- es suaves su vos y eso pone mas nervioso al adolescente, que sube sus manos a sus hombros sin saber como confortarlo o hacerle entender que necesitan ayuda.

- Pero Derek...- la risa asqueada llena el loft, corta en un eco su conversación, separándose en el instante y desde la escalera una mujer baja tranquilamente, en su primer instinto sujetar a Stiles y ponerlo detrás de el aproximándolo al ventanal, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

- Vaya, vaya... sabes, observarlos a ambos por días a sido de verdad interesante, pero no lo suficientemente... "explicito" como para abandonar el asunto.- Derek frunce el ceño sin entender.

- ¿Observar? ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora?.- espeta cuando Derek mira detrás de el, Stiles ve las pociones que Deaton le dio hace días, quería tomarlas sin que la loba lo notase y abraso con fuerza de la cintura rodeándolo con uno de su brazos para hacerlo retroceder un poco mas hacia los frascos de colores.

- Bueno... todo su juego de la casita, el niño humano cocinandote, lavándote la ropa, curándote y mimándote y tu sin notarlo, empujándolo fuera de aquí para mantenerlo a salvo y el sin notarlo, muy romántico en realidad, casi, casi, tal para cual...- la mujer nota como el adolescente se aferra a su espalda y eso le disgusta.- Pero eso no quita, que no han "intimado" ni una sola vez... puede que no haya pasado, simplemente por la tensión en a que estas pero...- fabula ideas hipotéticas que Derek no comprende en absoluto.

- ¿Intimar? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?.- la mujer abre sus ojos contenta.

- Es que el.. no es nada tuyo... ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?- dijo y su sonrisa se borro cuando Derek respondió al igual que el chico días atrás sin titubear.

- El es mi pack.- los dedos de Stiles estirándose sin lograr su cometido, y tiro mas de la cintura de Derek hasta que tomo el frasco amarillo... y luego se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cual era o que efecto tenían, solo que los tres servían para un tipo de escapatoria.

- Debo admitir que su olor esta en toda la casa, en tu ropa, pero no tanto así en tu piel... Mi hijo quiso desistir de ti pero bueno.. mi palabra vale mas, además la linea de sangre de los Hale proviene de un linaje muy antiguo, no es cualquier descendencia la que tendrás para mi hijo, serán guerreros, fuertes, poderosos... por eso mismo dejaremos estos juegos ahora mismo... matare al niño y tu vendras sin rechistar. - sentencio, su vos cambiando, su espectro, su rostro desfigurándose, Derek nunca había visto un lobo con esos rasgos.

- ¿¡Que demonios eres!?.- pregunto completamente sobrecogido por la forma demoniaca que tiene.

- ¡No nos quedaremos apara averiguarlo!.- Derek viro su cabeza y vio como Stiles rompió una pequeña botella amarilla a sus pies, el espeso humo rodeándolos, envolviéndolos sin llegar a ahogarlos, la mano de Stiles cerrándose sobre su muñeca, la loba lanzando zarpazos por doquier buscándolos, sin ser vistos sin poder tocarlos.

Derek le siguió sin decir nada. Impresionado en su totalidad por la manera en que escaparon, con la cabeza hecha un nudo hasta que se detuvieron porque Stiles no podía correr mas, el miro a todos lados esperando ver si alguien les seguía pero el humo aun rodeaba la piel de ambos, estaban cerca de lo que antes fue su guarida, a la que no fue mas, después de perder a Erica y Boild, pero estaba lo suficientemente apartada y profunda como para que sus aromas se perdieran entre los desagües que le rodeaban.

Subió al agitado chico a su espalda, aun rodeados por el humo amarillo, y corrió a toda prisa, obligando al Stiles a aferrarse a su cuello, pudo escucharle preguntar a donde iban pero el no respondió, ya que se daría cuenta cuando llegaran, el lugar había vuelto a su estado original cuando primero lo encontró, las telarañas adornando cada ronco, el polvo y las piedras.

Dejo a Stiles en el interior del metro y reviso el lugar, Stiles miro su mano y como la neblina mágica se disolvía en ese momento, suspiro y agradeció encontrarse con Deaton en una de sus muchas compras para la cena de Derek, dejando caer su cuerpo en el destartalado asiento.

- Todo esta como lo deje... no hay manera de que nos encuentren aquí...- Derek se agacho a la altura del adolescente.- ¿Que demonios fue eso, esa cosa amarilla?.- preguntando y esperando que le mire.

- Deaton dijo que eran neblinas... en realidad no le creí, solo las tome de su mano porque estaban geniales, parecían mini, lamparas de lava, pero con humo.- dijo, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la fatiga, la traspiración y su olor personal impactando en Derek al desaparecer el humo en su totalidad.

- Ya veo... fue pura suerte entonces.- Derek da unos paso por el pasillo y mira de lejos a Stiles para volver donde el, sentándose en el apoya brazos del asiento continuo.

- Que...- pregunto exhausto jalando el aire.

- Todo lo que dijo... ¿Stiles porque piensa que estamos en algún tipo de relación? - la cabeza del adolescente se levanta y le mira como si estuviera loco.

- ¿Quien? ¿Tu y yo?- chillo como lo hace cuando algo es muy ridículo.

- Si, ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dijo?-

- No... en realidad no, estaba muy ocupado tratando de no ser notado para tomar el frasco de nuestra escapatoria, ¿Ok? si gracias Stiles, de anda por cierto.- y Derek vuelve a caminar inquieto por el pasillo porque golpear a Stiles ahora mismo no solucionara nada.

- Tiene que haber una razón...- Stiles reviso sus pantalones y se desespero al notar que no traía su celular.

- Demonios...- se revisaba el cuerpo creyendo que lo traería en algún otro bolsillo.

- Que…- pregunto el lobo notando la ansiedad del chico de inmediato.

- No se sonde deje mi celular...- contesto sin mirarlo

- ¿¡Stiles puedes concentrarte un segundo!? ¿Acaso no te das cuanta del peligro en el que te metiste?- lees peta con todo su mal humor.

- ¿Yo? ¿Porque yo?-&&&&&

- No creo que estés entendiendo como son las cosas en realidad Stiles.- Derek siguió al chico hasta salir del metro que buscaba por el piso su celular.

- Qué hay que entender, ¿Derek? Estaban usándote como un saco de boxeo. Estabas inconsciente, no iba a dejarte así nada más.- le devolvió a su vez el adolescente, sin mirarle siquiera por estar mas entretenido buscando por el suelo algún rastro de su celular.- Y no es para tanto, escapamos después de todo, ahora sólo hay que averiguar como deshacernos de ellos y ya.-

- Me saca de quicio que no veas lo que sucede, si me hubieras dejado, no me hubiera recuperado y ellos crecerían que era débil y sin uso para ellos, por alguna razón ellos quieren que yo genere guerreros para ellos Stiles... Están preparándose para algo mas grande!- le gritó tomándolo del brazo sacudiéndolo para que dejará de hacer lo que hacía.

- ¡Y a mi me saca de quicio que sigas siendo el mismo idiota que piensa que esta solo y debe encargarse de todo por su cuenta, especialmente porque ya no estas solo! - gritó a su vez Stiles, sin siquiera luchar contra el agarre del lobo, simplemente usándolo como ventaja para quedar cara contra él. - Estoy cansado de que pienses que no puedes contar con nadie. Porque no es así.-

- ¿Y con quien crees que cuento Stiles? ¿Con Scott? ¿Con Lidia? Son niños, al igual que tu... ¿Acaso quieres que involucramos a tu padre? Stiles... Tu que sabes...- Derek suelta el aire de manera resignada, como también le suelta sin más y se aleja de él adentrándose en la oscuridad del tren.

- No sé donde demonios has estado estos últimos tres años, Derek, pero ninguno de nosotros es un niño. He visto a mis amigos morir, he torturado a sangre fría, sin desearlo, me ha secuestrado un anciano demente, he tenido que vivir por segunda vez el terror de perder a uno de mis padres, y eso sólo hablando por mi y sin contar las veces que te he ayudado o salvado la vida, pero no somos niños. Y tú mismo lo dijiste frente a esos psicópatas, somos manada, tu manada, Derek. Y siempre, Siempre ¡Pedazo de idiota! Puedes contar conmigo.- Gritó Stiles, siguiéndolo de nuevo hacia el interior, olvidándose de su celular para asegurarse de meter en la cabeza de piedra de Derek que ya no esta solo, así se le vaya la vida en ello.

- No es lo mismo... ellos quieren matarte por ello, no puedo permitir que uno de ustedes muera por mi culpa... Ni siquiera tu, si tan solo ellos no tuvieran más remedio que dejarme ir... Pero lo intente todo para convencerlos...- Derek se encierra en su propia responsabilidad, sin escuchar en realidad, sabe cuales fueron los hechos pero aún el cree ser la raíz de ellos.

Derek se tira del cabello dejándose caer en uno de los bancos en una postura descorazonada a la vista del adolescente.

- No voy a dejarte hacerlo solo. - es lo único que dice Stiles, parándose frente al lobo con los brazos cruzados. - Haz lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejarte solo, no voy a permitir que te lleven, así tenga que usar granadas de acónito.- imaginando la manera de crearlas.

Derek levanta la mirada azorado, sin entender para nada esa actitud, ese deseo que lo lleva a ponerse en el enojo de la tormenta por el, pero enseguida corrige en su mente al sacudirse levemente, poniéndose en el ojo de la tormenta con el.

- ¿Como evitaremos que te lastimen?... en algún momento tendremos que salir de aquí... No tenemos agua, ni comida, no podremos estar aquí para siempre...- Derek se moría de ganas de estrecharlo, como de decir gracias por no abandonarlo, pero simplemente le costaba un mundo hacerlo y desviada el tema.

- Tenemos que enfocarnos, como en cualquier otra investigación Derek, sus motivos, sus objetivos, y que los separa de ellos...- Stiles camino hasta una de las ventanas completas del tren y en la gruesa capa se polvo marco tres cruces. - Anna... Finn...¿Quien puede llamarse así?, y el otro gemelo... Aquí tu...- parecía un inconcluso borrador de los juegos de Lacrosse, dónde su entrenador quería mostrar las jugadas a aprenderse. Derek se paró detrás de él en ese instante.

- Su objetivo principal soy yo. - señaló mientras dibujaba un circulo junto a la 'X' que lo representaba a él. - Pero ahora, Anna te quiere fuera del camino, quizá mande a uno de los gemelos tras de ti... hay demasiadas cosas en mi casa con las cual puede rastrear tu olor. - añadió después, sin percatarse de la cercanía entre ellos, de como su pecho esta casi tocando uno de los hombros y parte de la espalda del adolescente, o más bien sin darle importancia, a su manera, era lo más cercano a un abrazo de agradecimiento que podía darle.

- Osea, aquí... Justo en el medio... Ok, esa no es la mejor posición; Pero si no me equivoco.. Es la razón por la que ellos te dejaron en paz por un par de días ¿No?- miro sobre su hombro, rogando al cielo no estar sonrojándose, porque si sentía la electricidad que zumbaba bajo su sudadera por lo cerca que estaba...

- Anna dijo que estuvo vigilándonos. Estaba esperando algo, demonios que fue lo que dijo...- Derek frunce el ceño tratando de recordar cuán fue la palabra que le descoloco.

- Dijo que... no olía lo suficientemente a...ti... - dijo Stiles, sin mirar a Derek porque justo en ese momento sus mejillas si estaban rojas. - Ella pensó que tú y yo estamos...juntos...- se aclaro la vos.

- Si... Ella esperaba que, bueno... Tal vez por eso me dejo tranquilo.- Derek se apartó y dando una vuelta por el espacio libre de la entrada lateral del tren, recargándose en un manillar que colgaba del techo.- Si pudiéramos hacerle creer que en realidad es así... Que si tengo un mate...- Stiles fruncido el señor olvidándose de su vergüenza adolescente por un segundo y volteo a ver la espalda de Derek.

- ¿Mate... Que es eso?- pregunto y Derek con su ceja alzada se volvió para verle, sorprendido de que no lo supiera.

- ¿En serio? ¿Has investigado todo sobre licántropos y no sabes eso? - dijo Derek con ligero sarcasmo. - Los "Mates" o compañeros, son el equivalente a una pareja para los humanos, sólo que más permanente. Es de por vida. - Los ojos de Stiles solo crecieron desmesurados, haciéndole ver más cómo un niño y en un segundos aclaró la vos y acotó.

- En realidad sólo busque todo lo relacionado a su transformación, todo los que le afectasen, como armas, hasta hierbas y comportamientos territoriales, pero la parte del emparejamiento... Nop, eso si no...- Stiles nervioso vuelve a aclararse la vos, a balbucear rápidamente.- Entonces.. Si tuvieras a un mate por el cual me confundieron, eso es de por vida y aunque.. Digamos me eliminarán tu seguirías...- Derek corto con su letanía causado de brazos y acompañando el pensamiento de Stiles por primera vez.

- Imprimado.- Stiles levanta su vista hacia el.

- Así es... Eso te impediría ser de otro lobo ¿Cierto? ¿Y ellos se marcharán sin mirar atrás no?- afirmó esperando atento la respuesta del moreno.

- Si, Stiles, pero aún así eso ni es algo que simplemente se pueda fingir...- inquirió.

- Pero podemos confundir sus sentidos. - le cortó de repente, al recordar uno de los tantos frascos en el almacén de Deaton, uno con el cual tuvo un desafortunado accidente y tuvo a Scott pegado a él por un mes entero. - Tengo una idea, pero primero debemos salir de aquí, y gritar a los cuatro vientos que somos Mates. - dijo nuevamente, empezando a moverse por todo el lugar, renovando sus esfuerzos por encontrar el celular. - Dios, había olvidado lo fácil que es confundirlos mediante su olfato, es tan obvio que lo olvide por completo.-

- ¿Que? De que... ¡Un segundo! ¿Estas hablando en serio?- lo siguió hasta el asiento dónde los dejo en primer lugar, en el vagón continuo y vio como tomaba su celular en sus manos.

- ¡Que! Por supuesto que hablo en serio, Derek. No voy a dejar que un par de idiotas con una madre loca te lleven lejos, y si para eso tengo que ser tu mate inventado pues que así sea, además, una pócima, un baño y fingir un poco y listo, problema resuelto, sólo debo llamar a Deaton y...y...Derek... ¿Como vamos a salir de aquí? Tengo algo de mountain ash conmigo y acónito en polvo para emergencias, pero no sé si sea suficiente...-

Derek miro como de los bolsillos del chico sacaba pequeños sobres plásticos, donde las cenizas y el polvo de las flores de acónito lo hicieron mirarlo sorprendido.

- Zipploc... Tienes esto en. Bolsas zipploc... - Stiles sube sus hombros y Derek mira de nuevo como tipea en su celular y se lo retira de las manos.

- ¡Oye!- reclama su teléfono y Derek le mira a la los ojos hasta que deja de moverse.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nadie, ni siquiera desconocido, se entere se esto? - pregunto y Stiles lo meditó.- ¿Puedo confiarse eso? Solo podríamos colarnos en la veterinaria. Tomamos lo que necesitamos ¿Y listo? - insistió.

- Ese es el plan, le estoy llamando a Deaton para que salga de emergencia a casa de Greenberg, su perro tiene eones de edad y...¿En serio creías que iba a involucrar a alguien más? - le preguntó un poco sorprendido, cortando su propia explicación. - Te dije que no metería a nadie más y eso es lo que voy a hacer, cielos, puedes relajarte un poco y confiar en mi? No pido mucho, o si?

- Solo... Estaba asegurándome...- Derek retrocedió, intentando enfocar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el loco plan de Stiles. - Voy a confiar en ti, en esto... Pero si no sale como debería...- volteo a verlo luego de abrir su baúl lo único que dejo allí con recursos, por si llegara a necesitarlo.

- ¿Por qué siempre...? - empezó el adolescente, pero al final decidió no decir nada y ocultar su decepción haciendo la llamada a Deaton, enmascarando ese dejó amargo que le dejaba el hecho de que Derek no confiaba en él, era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba, especialmente porque le había demostrado con creces que podía hacerlo. Al contestar Deaton la voz falsa, y para nada parecida a la suya le salió sin pensar, un pequeño talento que había desarrollado con el paso de los años para molestar a sus maestros, y orgulloso de si mismo por haber hecho que Danny, creara un algoritmo que hacia su numero Inidentificable.

Derek escucho atento aquella vos, tomando del baúl unos trozos se carbón de su vieja casa y los metió en una mochila de tela sencilla, una ballesta y con cuidado tomó las flechas que la cazadora alguna vez le dio con acónito impregnado en los filos.

En realidad esperaba batalla allí afuera, cuando estuvieron listos para salir, el padre de Stiles empezó a mandarle mensajes, estuvo un buen rato contestándole.


	3. Chapter 3

El trayecto no era largo, pero cuando Stiles soltó el teléfono y su cara hacia un gesto de frustración al inventarle mentira tras mentira a su padre, los ojos del chico se iluminaron a pesar de la penumbra del lugar y el presto mas atención, que la idea le surja de la nada y pregunte si se puede caminar por los viejo túneles abandonados del tren a una zona mas cercana a la veterinaria es que Derek reacciono con la idea, recordando si se podía.

No paso mucho para que tomaran uno de los túneles que iban al noroeste, este solo llegaba al camino aledaño de su destino, pero era una distancia corta desde allí, y muy lejos de su loft por lo que no creía que su olor se detectara pero el olor a carbón que empezaba a rodearlos los ayudaría a ocultarse si el viento cambiaba, Stiles estaba asqueado por ello, el olor solo lo hacia querer alejarse, pero el prefería que se impregnaran de ese aroma por ahora.

Principalmente porque no tenían luz alguna y solo el podía ve en medio de la absoluta oscuridad, con el chico pegado a su brazo, pisando de antemano mas arriba de no normal para no tragarse algún madero de las viejas vías, repasando en su mente y vos alta lo que necesitaba para la poción, para lo que el debía bañarse en ella en el mismo momento e impregnarse de su olor.

En realidad no estaba seguro de ello, según tiene entendido desde niño eso solo se logra con el contacto de piel con piel y otros fluidos, el sabe que se siente en la traspiración y en el aliento, sabe que tendrá que ponerse firme y hacer algo de lo cual se arrepienta luego de que salga del baño, pero no puede decir nada al chico porque sabe que se negara.

Les toma una hora y un poco mas llegar la salida, la cual esta sobre su cabezas, Derek le da la mochila a Stiles y este sube por la escalinata pegada a las paredes, ayudando a Stiles a no caer al suelo cuando legan al tope del túnel, que por su forma redondeada debieron columpiarse en los últimos manillares.

Están en uno de los estacionamientos de la zona, a pocas cuadras, el sol esta cayendo en tonos anaranjados sobre sus cabezas, las nubes del oeste amenazando con tormenta y frío, cuando cierran el acceso al túnel, cubriendo su huellas es que corren uno detrás el otro, ocultándose, escuchando a su alrededor por si a pesar del olor a quemado aun dieron con su esencia. A esa hora no hay prácticamente nadie allí, la veterinaria esta desierta, la camioneta con el logotipo de la misma no esta por lo que rápidamente se introducen dentro por la parte de carga.

Se mueven en silencio, a la par, sin mediar palabra saben cual es su objetivo, Derek cierra la puerta de carga de alimentos de mascotas para cubrir sus espaldas, mientras que Stiles se apresura al gabinete secreto de Deaton detrás de las heladeras de vacunas.

Derek le busca por unos instantes porque el no tiene ni idea de donde o que busca, solo el sonido de frascos y maldiciones lo hace buscarlo en la despensa veterinaria, justo de tras de las heladeras hay una puerta baja y en ella esta Stiles, leyendo frasco tras frasco, todos idénticos con inscripciones ininteligibles, solo lineas cruzadas y puestas en diversos ordenes junto con triángulos que parecían repetirse sin fundamento.

- Es escritura cunilinea, es antigua y así es fácil confundir a a quien que no sabe de ella... claro que yo cuando la vi la primera vez...- sonrío satisfecho de que su incansable curiosidad de frutos.

- Investigaste y te la aprendiste...- termina su frase mirando uno de los varios frascos de polvos y líquidos que Stiles descarto, y Stiles mueve su cabeza hacia el costado asintiendo.

- Es mas perteneciente al rango ugaritico pero si, cuando Deaton lo supo me pidió ayuda para ordenarlas y termine con Scott...- y se detuvo una helada sensación lo paro en seco, era solo una sensación, pero volteo apenas su mirada y Derek le miraba fijo la nuca.

- ¿Terminaste con Scott que?- algo dentro de Derek sintió incertidumbre, algo desconoció para el que solo lo relaciono con la falta de datos de la anécdota, ni siquiera noto el tono de vos en el que lo dijo pero Stiles si y trago casi sin saliva sus ultimas palabras.

- Pues... aquí esta!- grito al ver la que necesitaba, era la mas pequeña y con una arena de color azul opaco casi descolorido por la cual no darías dos sentimos.

- Ok, ahora que...- Stiles miro a Derek y luego a su alrededor, se mordió los labios viendo que las botellitas, la mayoría, altamente peligrosas fuera de su sitio les rodeaban y que si o si debía volver a ponerlas en su lugar.

- Toma, espera afuera tengo que poner esto en su sitio.- soltó tan neutro el tono de su vos que Derek abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

- Stiles no hay tiempo para eso...- exclamo.

- ¿Quieres o no que alguien se entere de nuestra visita...?- Stiles tomo algunos y mirando las etiquetas que el anterior mente había colocado empezó a ponerlas en su lugar, escuchar a Derek bufar no era nuevo y no le presto atención.

En la cuarto de atención primaria, donde la camilla de metal siempre permanecía dispuesta para la atención animal, Derek dejo en pequeño frasquito, el corcho era ancho y grueso casi del mismo ancho del frasco pero con un borde plateado, lo miro por lo que solo le parecieron instantes, quería saber que contenía, que alteraba los sentidos de lobo y por lo cual Stiles podría disfrazar su olor.

Pero justo en ese instante Stiles lo arrebato de su manos mirándolo con una desconfianza que le hizo dudar mas de su plan.

- Lo siento pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, según mi experiencia esto va a tener que ser completo y no solo las manos y el pecho como me paso anterior mente... como también de forma diluida en agua – Derek mira el frasco y a el repetidas veces, volviendo a preguntarse que demonios significa eso, el parece traspirar hielo por cada poro de su espalda cuando eso ojos verdes le miran asi.

- ¿De que hablas? - es su vos rasante, esa que te amenaza y quiere sacarte los ojos pero parece que el lobo solo se llena mas de curiosidad, imponiendo su personalidad sin notarlo.

- Mi casa es segura, bueno me asegure de ello, podemos ir allí, tengo que preparar la poción con esto y mientras ordenaba encontré esta, esta arrasa con mi olor dejando solo el natural del cuerpo y la otra bueno, entiendes, necesito una bañadera y sumergirme en esto por diez minutos...- Stiles suelta el aire algo fastidiado pero Derek solo toma la mochila y se pone en marcha.

No quiere detalles, pero sabe que Stiles se esta guardando algo, en especial cuando su corazón es el perfecto delator y su ojos no pueden mirarle directamente cuando esto pasa, su paciencia es escasa y se agota mas rápidamente con el chico, pero allí esta caminando por el borde del bosque, el olor a carbón es acentuado aun a pesar de la leve brisa por la tormenta que se aproxima.

La casa de Stiles esta a solo quince minutos en auto y otro veinte a pie, el ocultarse es natural para Derek y se asombra de que el chico le siga tan bien el paso, pisando donde el piso, ocultando su propios pasos con los suyos, no parece tener que recalcar nada hasta que dan con la puerta de la cocina del adolescente, el se detiene en el lumbral, se les acaba el tiempo, lo sabe pero siente que invade el territorio de alguien si simplemente lo hiciera.

- ¿Esta tu padre en casa?- pregunta y Stiles voltea a verle.

- No, a esa hora ya esta trabajando... nunca esta en las noches, en esta zona siempre hay algo que al anochecer altera a a gente... - murmura la explicación mas para el que para Derek, que reticente entra a la casa.

- Es la primera vez que entro por la puerta...- dice dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina, mirando que es algo lúgubre, nada que ver con lo que es la habitación del humano, casi como si estuviera detenida en un tiempo y lugar especifico.

- Bueno deberías acostumbrarte sabes no es muy normal entrar por las ventanas de la gente.- dice sacándose la sudadera roja y las zapatillas en el sitio, tomando los dos frascos y dirigiéndose arriba entre salto y salto por la escalera.- ¿Vienes o no?- grito a lo lejos Stiles pero Derek reacio a pensar en realidad en donde se metía y lo que debía hacer, para simplemente no unirse a otro pack desconocido, lo dejo con los pies calvados junto a la mesa y su mano en su mochila.

Un hilo de pensamientos invadió su mente, haciéndolo percibir que era inútil y que no valía la pena tanto esfuerzo por quedarse en el pueblo donde su vida, desde el inicio, parecía querer ensañarse con el, su primer enamoramiento bañado en sangre y el segundo aun peor, fingir un tercero no era de los mas razonables pensamientos, y menos de un niño de 17 años.

La vos de Stiles y el sonido del agua apesadumbraron su corazón, aun así no quería irse, se resistía tanto como podía pero el podía escuchar las locuras de Stiles por horas y discutirselas mas tarde, incluso ir tras el enemigo a su lado era algo a lo que se había habituado, no podía decirlo, casi ni demostrarlo pero confiaba temerosamente en el.

Así que inspirando y sin soltar el aire dio paso tras paso hacia la escalera, a diferencia de Stiles subió las escaleras pensando en el terrible error que cometía, en algún momento empezó a sentir los golpes que recibió esas semanas, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable, doliendole el alma por un cariño que no quería percibir de cualquiera, por un toque solo para el, la garganta se le seco y el supo que la tormenta estaba atrayendo desde el lado de su departamento el arma de la loba que estaba buscandole, instándolo a necesitar el toque de Finn.

Un temor calo en el deteniéndose fuera del baño sin entrar. Seguro alguna ventana estaba abierta en esa planta, Stiles salio y no lo noto, pero cuando lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo llevo al baño en un tirón el extraño apretón en su pecho y el resentimiento de cada golpe desapareció de su piel, no hizo nada por que le soltase, dándose cuenta del alivio inmediato de su cuerpo con el toque del chico y espero en silencio.

- ¡Ok..!- respira y le mira volviendo a la tina nuevamente.- Ok, esto es asi.. emmm, abajo hay una ducha que generalmente usa mi padre al llegar a casa, date un baño para quitarte el olor a carbón yo me daré un baño aquí con estas dos cosas, el agua ya esta lista no debería tarda mucho en realidad. Yo este.. si y luego...- Derek interrumpe su retraída de cosas sin sentido en seco y le mira y Stiles no puede evitar sostenerle la mirada.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo debería sostenerte para que mi olor se pegue a ti?- es como cuando dos piezas de magneto se tocan y nunca mas se apartan de si, así sus miradas se mantuvieron hasta que Stiles contesto rascándose en cuello con un solo dedo.

- ¿Como dos horas...- Derek subió su mano a uno de los estantes del baño, toma una toalla y se retiro de allí sin decir mas, el corazón de Stiles estaba demasiado acelerado hasta el punto de que le resulto molesto.

- Te esperare aquí arriba... luego del baño - murmureo, cerrando la puerta como sosteniendo una mano extendida en el pecho, el mismo sintió que sus nervios por la pantomima que estaban tratando de montar funcione, como que el nivel de cercanía era demasiado intimo como para que el en su virginal vida soporte mucho.

Stiles se desnudo y metió el pie en el agua caliente, sintiendo de inmediato el efecto del primer polvo, verde oscuro y el cual tiño las aguas del mismo color, el mismo que en su efecto se sentía como si una efervescencia al rededor de su piel carcomía incómodamente la piel muerta, algún desodorante que se puso alguna vez, los rastros de jabón y shampoo en su cuerpo.

Se preguntaba si olería bien al natural o seria difícil para el lobo, debido a sus sentidos súper desarrollados, no sabia como seria tenerle cerca al encontrarle completamente neutro, le costo un mundo meter su cabeza en el agua, frotase el cuerpo con aquello, el agua se mantenía del mismo color musgo intenso, apenas si podía ver a través de ella pero si la sentía burbujear al rededor suyo.

Se suponía que cuando no haya mas rastros de nada el agua aclararía, o debía perder efecto y volver a ser clara y trasparente, dejando un sedimento parecido a la arena en el fondo de la bañadera, inquieto e incomodo tomo su celular un segundo para googlear sobre la sal, cuando el sonido efervescente aumento y al mirar el color del agua se fue, cayendo como arena en el fondo blanco.

Stiles suspiro y miro en el borde de la bañadera el otro frasco, si no mal recuerda Scott peleaba con el por el contenido de ese frasco, porque cometió la estupidez de mentirle sobre el contenido del mismo, ya que molestaba tanto con el verdadero amor, Alison y la chica nueva que nunca se acuerda el nombre, terminando por tirarle encima a el, el polvo en estado puro.

Solo se acuerda que Scott se le lanzo con sus ojos encendidos encima, y si Deaton no lo encontraba y le colocaba un somnífero, seguro se lo violaba allí mismo en el cuarto de pociones, tremendo susto tuvo, su amigo casi le muerde y viola, Deaton le sugirió que se lavase de inmediato y así lo hizo pero al despertar Scott, se abraso a el y no lo solto en horas.

Por no decir lo pesado que se puso por las siguientes semanas, su amigo el alpha entre la culpa y el resquemor que sentía por estar cerca de el era exacto lo que provocaba la pócima, solo por un mes, por suerte en ese tiempo no vio a Derek, pero Isaac que estaba justo en el medio se río de el esta el cansancio, hasta que le canso verlo pegado a el y empezó a retirarse del cuarto cuando los visitaba.

Por lo que sin mas, abrió el frasco con cuidado, lo reclino y solo dejo caer en el agua a penas una pisca de la fuerte esencia, el agua se torno plateada y luego azul trasparente, esta no ardía, olía fuerte a mar, mar y sal, cerro con fuerza el frasco y lo dejo en el piso, con la esponja se refregó nuevamente el cuerpo y sumergió la cabeza en ese tinte, por lo que la cuenta regresiva de diez le tomo.

No había marcha atrás, estaba esterilizado al completo y dispuesto a alborotar los sentidos de Derek para que nadie dudara de su unión, al salir en una fuerte bocanada de aire, sintió miedo, pero el golpe en la puerta lo saco de su estupor.

- Stiles apúrate... estaré en tu cuarto.-

- ¡No!- Derek se detuvo y volvió a la puerta.- ...Espera un poco emm... no tengo ropa aquí...- y salio de la bañadera chorreando el piso, tomando una toalla del estante.

- Sera mejor que no te pongas nada..- soltó despreocupado Derek y la risa histérica sin aire salio del baño haciendo que se quede mirando la puerta marrón desde el pasillo.

- Sigue soñado amigo...- Stiles miro a su alrededor y no podía ponerse la ropa que traía y de repente se pregunto que traía Derek encima, nervioso girando en el baño.

- Ok te traeré algo...- y lo escucho retirarse y su ansiedad mermo, retiro el tapón del agua y la miro irse por la tubería mientras se secaba.- Stiles toma una camiseta y un bóxer...oye..- la mano de Stiles salio por el filo de la puerta tanteando y el acerco las prendas a esta.

Pero no pudo retirarse al sentir que no olía nada del chico, como si la puerta nunca se hubiera abierto, como si no estuviera allí y se sintió extraño en parte. Pero sacudiendo la cabeza espanto ideas extrañas de su mente, caminando hasta el cuarto del chico, se sentó en la cama como si estuviera esperando a su amante y la sensación le pareció descabellada, la verdad todo eso le recordó a Kate, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y como ella no salia mas del baño, se gruño a si mismo por ello.

Cuando los pies descalzaos entraron a su cuarto y cerraron la puerta como si se escondiera de alguien es que todo se esfumo, Stiles estaba tenso sobre la puerta, mejor dicho con la oreja sobre su puerta, el camino hasta el pero ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta, intento oler algo a dos pasos de el pero nada, era como si el chico no estuviera allí, y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia cuando la vos del padre de Stiles sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Stiles estas en casa?- grito desde abajo de las escaleras.

- ¡Si papa!- grito y al voltearse se topo con Derek dando un brinco y un golpe en la puerta al colisionar su cuerpo contra esta.- Que haces...- susurro chillon a Derek, pero el lo solo levanto su hombros como si nada y el se pregunto si puso demasiado poco de aquel polvo en el agua, porque Derek no estaba sobre el, pero con su padre allí lo agradeció.

- Traje comida tailandesa, ¿Quieres?- espero su padre, sacado un bocado de la caja.

- No, gracias ya comí...- Derek movió su labios preguntando que harían ahora pero Stiles solo lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo en sus propios labios en gesto de silencio.

- Ok, dejare el resto en la heladera, en una hora entro en el turno de la noche, pensé que podríamos hablar o algo.- pregunto parado a los pies de la escalera.

- Disculpa papa, anoche no dormí por jugar vídeo juegos con Scott...- y un silencio muy largo se presento y Stiles temió que su padre subiera a su cuarto.

- Ok descansa, yo mirare la tele un rato...- pero a ambos se le paro el corazón al escuchar ese ultimo comentario justo detrás de su puerta, los pasos pasando de largo al cuarto de su padre que tomo algunas cosas y volvió por donde vino, la televisión se encendió en el piso de abajo.

- Dijiste que no vendría...- reclamo Derek sobre su nuca.

- Lo se, lo se... lo vi por la ventana del baño, seguro vino a cambiarse.

- Stiles no creo que esto funcione.- Stiles se volteo para mirarlo su rostro algo mas pálido de lo normal o tal vez mas claro en realidad.

- Por que lo dices, mi padre se ira en un rato...-

- No huelo nada...- dice sin apartarse sin tomar distancia.

- ¿Estas seguro? Rayos puse muy poco de la poción...- Stiles se llevo el brazo a la nariz intentando olerse pero era como oler un pedazo de hielo pero sin el frío y sin sensación húmeda del agua congelada.

Derek siguió el gesto, notando la frustración del chico llegaba a el con algo picante en el aire, se acerco curioso, ese aroma se percibía mas, tomo por sorpresa al adolescente que Derek se pegara a el, o que lo pegara a la puerta de su cuarto cuando lo hizo, pegando todo su cuero contra el de el.

- ¿Derek?- pregunto apenas como un murmullo, Stiles con su vos baja y desconfiada de la razón de ello.

- Que es ese olor Stiles... dijiste que la poción te dejaría inocuo.- Derek refregaba su rostro en el cuello del chico y Stiles se mordió el labio, al sentir la media barba rasparle la piel, mirando a otro lado dejando que el le sujete cuanto quiera contra la puerta.

- Es el efecto del que te hable, una de las pociones me deja sin olor, la segunda hace que no sea tan difícil que quieras acercarte a mi...- era vergüenza pura en su vos, estallando en pleno rostro del lobo, lo que sentía el chico con tenerlo pegado a el, la poción era leve pero Derek solo allí comprendiendo porque seria fácil marcarlo con su olor si el no oponía resistencia a ello, esa cosa lo estimulaba a acariciarlo a frotarse contra el, es poner su mejor empeño en dejar su olor en cada rincón.

Cuando lo levanto del piso y el sonido se detuvo en el piso de abajo en el momento que el padre apago el televisor, el corazón de Stiles se disparo mas, su aroma real mezclándose con la pócima suavemente, era como si el chico hubiera dormido en la arena por dias, como si el sol y la sal se hubieran concentrado en su piel, con esa pizca que el sabe que es aroma propio, que lo llevo a abrir su boca, a querer lamerlo de su piel.

- Derek espera...- trato de apartarlo pero con su pies a diez centímetros del suelo caminando hacia la cama, se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para detener al lobo ahora.

- ¿Stiles?- su padre se paro en su puerta y acerco el oído para escuchar mejor, porque le pareció escuchar una especie de gruñido.

- ¿Uhmm?- Derek tapo su boca para que no dijera nada y lo recostó en la cama, el chico frunció el ceño y le miro enojado.

- ¿Estas dormido?- Derek se coloco junto a el y lamió su cuello repetidas veces, no quería perder tiempo, pero sentia como la piel se le erizaba cuando las delgadas manos empujaron sus hombros lejos.

- ¿Como? ¿Papa?- intento que su vos sonara lo mas adormilada posible.

- Nada, nada ya me voy, cerrare con llave...- soltó caminando por el pasillo devuelta a la escalera.

- ¡Demonios Derek! ¿Que te pasa?, casi entra al cuarto.- pero el rostro de Derek parecía ido, y el trago con fuerza, un poco de miedo apretando su pecho.

- Lo siento...- soltó luego de largos minutos.- La forma en que tu hueles... no lo había notado antes...- y Stiles le vio hundirse en su cuello de nuevo para lamerlo, frotándose contra su cuerpo insinuante.

- No es mi olor...- dijo con un deje de pena, dejando de resistirse, sosteniendo sus manos apenas al filo de sus hombros no queriendo tocarlo mucho, pero Derek lo impulso a rodearle el cuello, a abrazarlo lánguidamente.- Es la pócima...- Derek gruño y tiro de su camiseta, aquella que le había alcanzado al baño.

- No estés tristes...- cuando lo tuvo con el torso desnudo presiono su costillas notando la blancura de su cuerpo y se acerco a besarle pero Stiles le corrió el rostro, mostrando así su limite pero Derek lo tomo de la mandíbula y presiono sus labios en el.

El corazón de Stiles corría en su oídos con velocidad y las largas manos trataban de apartarlo sin lograrlo hasta que le dejo respirar, y su jadeos, la manera en que el sudor empezó a brotar por el extenso de su piel parecía ponerlo mas loco, ni siquiera se acordaba porque estaba haciendo eso, la pócima controlándole totalmente.

- Derek para.- y los ojos verdes se abrieron para el, Stiles le miro en lo que fueron unos instantes demasiado cortos a su gusto.

- No voy a hacerte nada...- Derek se retiro la sudadera azul vieja y grande que reconoció de su padre y pego su pecho al de el.

- Ok... pero no me beses.- Derek dejo de mirarle la boca para clavar su mirada en el.

- Porque...- Derek en realidad no estaba usando fuerza con el, pero le ponía nervioso como lo acariciaba, era raro porque con Scott no paso nada así, el solo le abrasaba por horas como si el fuese un oso de peluche, no había pasión o deseo por el en ello como Derek lo mostraba.

- Es que...- y Derek se le acerco lentamente besando la comisura de su boca, y la cabeza de Stiles giro mareándole el gesto, mas aun en el momento que roso sus labios con lo suyos pero no lo beso fue solo una caricia.

- ¿Sabes que tengo que marcarte no?- Stiles asintió suspirando, era su plan después de todo.

- ¿Y tienes que besarme?- pregunto, sus ojos redondos estaban descolocando el sentido común del lobo, jamas había observado a Stiles con esa ternura en los enormes ojos o la fragilidad de su cuerpo que lo tensaba.

- Si... y no solo eso, así que no te asustes.- Stiles retuvo el aire sin atreverse a preguntar.- No llegare a eso, tranquilo.- lo beso, el gusto a sal de mar lo mareaba y lo obligaba a probarlo mas, sus lenguas se tocaron apenas reconociéndose.

Los besos no pararon un segundo, fascinando al adolescente con la ligereza y facilidad que fluían, el respirar era difícil pero ya adaptado a la idea de Derek besándole con tanta parsimonia, le rodeo con los brazos, se sintió cariñoso de repente, casi abandonado a lo que hacían y Derek gruño en su oído cuando Stiles deslizo su dedos por su cuello, sintiendo la textura de su cabello, el lobo empujándolo contra la cama, acomodándose contra su cuerpo quedándose sin aliento en ese segundo.

Tenia un tiempo en que no sentía cariño en cualquier toque para con el, uno que oliera tan real como el que Stiles de expreso en ese instante, apretó su muslo subiéndolo a su cadera, su propio pecho acelerándose con el aroma que desprendía ahora, lo percibía tierno contra su cuerpo, tan joven, subiendo su temperatura, dándole calor los pantalones de gimnasia que encontró en el piso de abajo, demasiado gruesos para el.

Se froto contra el y Stiles gimió bajito contra su mejilla, apretando los dientes volvió a besarlo mas impetuoso y desesperado, empujando su lengua dentro de la boca que tenia un sabor suave, tratando de impregnarlo de el, no paso mucho cuando Stiles se movió subiendo su otra pierna a su cadera y el se empujo contra su cadera excitado, acunando ambas erecciones entre si.

Su cuerpo quemaba, las manos jóvenes sobre su hombros, apretando su dedos en su carne hasta que le clavo las unías, estirando su cuello lleno de marcas de su boca, los dos excitados abarrotando sus sentidos turbulentamente, quería devorarlo, literalmente, su deseos de morder su carne y de hundir su colmillos en un sitio donde solo el tuviera acceso, llego a el apremiante, secando ferozmente el fondo de su garganta.

Se arrodillo de repente separándose del chico que a penas abrió su ojos, sumidos en la excitación, sumiso para el, lo miro provocando un fuerte golpe dentro de el, lo tomo por el brazo y lo volteo completamente, escucho como el aire se desprendía de su boca por el movimiento brusco, pero enseguida lo cubrió con su cuerpo, el nerviosismo haciendo temblar la piel de Stiles, lamiendo la linea de su columna, acariciando en círculos los glúteos pequeños y redondos, friccionando su erección contra el bóxer que los cubría y perdía toda forma por sus arrebatos.

Escucho a Stiles llamarle y se acerco a su mejilla oliendo su temeroso cuerpo pensando que seria tomado, pasando su mano por el filo de su cuerpo esbelto, tomo su miembro para sorpresa del chico y empezó masturbarlo, Stiles se aferro a su muñeca pero no le aparto la mano, lo miro cerrar los ojos, gemir por el contacto, al tiempo que el refregaba su pene en su trasero en alto, sin telas que le estorbasen, mirando la escena que provocaba su lujuria, urgido por venirse apoyo el codo en la almohada y atrajo a Stiles para besarle, mientras empujaba entre sus gluteos y lo masturbaba.

El golpe fue certero para ambos, respirando sobre su boca y el chico sosteniéndose de su brazo, su semen desparramado por toda parte baja de su espalda, la imagen sin saberlo se le grabo en la mente, la traspiración del blanco cuerpo en gotas difuminadas por toda su columna lo dejo mirándolas unos instantes, agotado, bajando lentamente del estallido.

Las lamió una por una en pequeños besos cuidadosos, que desperdigo por sus hombros y nuca, sintiendo su mano húmeda con la corrida de Stiles, la obserbo un segundo solo para terminar esparciendo el mismo por su abdomen como por su hombro, en el afán de que su olor también se impregne en el, lo mismo hizo con su semilla, untándola en toda la espalda del chico, un estremecimiento lo hizo centrarse en Stiles que seguía agitado con la cara enterrada en la almohada.

- ¿Estas bien?- se subió los bóxer y el pantalón y acomodo la ropa interior del chico en su lugar antes de colocarse a su lado.

- No...- hablo contra la almohada, el corazón de Stiles aun latía a toda velocidad y la vergüenza termino invadir el aire a su alrededor, sin poder creerse todo lo que sintió y con quien lo hizo..

- Es lo que trataba de decirte...- exhalo empezando a recuperarse, uno de los ojos color miel le miro aun oculto en la almohada que abrasaba con fuerza.

- Nunca me dijiste nada Derek.- bufo.

- Lo siento, pero un lobo marca a su mate de esta forma, mas aun en el acto sexual, es algo que se huele a penas alguna manda esta cerca, el quien pertenece a quien, sin esto por mas que estuviéramos pegados o sujetos uno al otro por dos horas, tu olor y el mio jamas quedaría lo suficientemente nítido como para asegurar que somos mate...- el pecho de Derek deja de subir y bajar, sintiendo como el cuerpo empieza a relajarse.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- pregunto mirándole con una timidez y sin mover un musculo en la cama que Derek empieza a no creer que el chico reaccione asi en realidad.

- Si, pero debemos marcharnos, no es seguro que...- y Stiles se acerca apenas a su hombro dejando caer su cabeza allí lentamente esperando que no le rechace, el lo mira por le rabillo del ojo, como intenta volver a tener contacto con el, obligándose a apretar su puño para no abrazarlo.

- No hace falta.. la casa esta rodeada por cenizas y otras cosas que hace que ningún lobo pueda saber quien esta en la casa...- Stiles al no conseguir ninguna reacción, se aleja volviendo a su almohada mirando al otro lado de la habitación, su cuerpo empezando a enfriarse.

Pero Derek suelta el aire pensando que es una tontería después de que se corrió sobre el chico y se acerco a su espalda, rodeando su cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo, olió la nuca de Stiles por un instante, antes de que el chico apresurado se diera la vuelta y se aferrara a su pecho casi estremecido, rodeándole con sus brazos fuertemente sin decir nada, Derek lo sujeto con fuerza, percatándose de inmediato que eso había sido muy fuerte para el, mas aun con la relación que levaban y pasar directamente a un encuentro de ese tipo.

- Ok, podemos quedarnos un par de horas... - murmuro suavemente, el olor a mar desaparecía de su cuerpo y solo quedaba Stiles, no le desagrado era mas autentico, solo esperaba que el plan del adolescente funcione, porque no creía que simplemente pudiera olvidarse de todo eso...


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana Stiles despierta envuelto en el abrazo de Derek, sus ojos arden y los refriega con ganas cuando vuelve a dejarse caer sobre su pecho, su mente atontada de sueño va recapacitando, el olor a sexo es fuerte incluso para el y recuerda que luego de aquello ninguno se aseo, supone que es para que no se pierda el olor o que este quede bien impregnado, pero se siente pegajoso y desagradable.

Repasa aquello y solo cree que entro en un lapso tridimensional escrito directamente de la mano del creador de la dimensión desconocida, tiene que admitir que entre el imponente tamaño de Derek y su peso se sintió muy pequeño, sus dedos rosaron su cuello al estirarse y noto que le dolía, un flash de los beso de Derek cayeron en su cabeza, suspiro porque su padre le preguntaría de donde salio todo eso, jamas en su vida le habían besado tanto, ni tampoco de ese modo, pero se sentía tan liviano y relajado, jamas en su vida se le cruzo por la cabeza que Derek Hale el mismísimo lobo, lo tomaría con su mano y lo hiciera acabar asi, ni siquiera el excitarse por el, pero paso y toda una nueva dimensión de sensibilidad con su zona baja y sus cuartos traseros entraron en su mente en ese instante.

Pero luego se centra en el objetivo, tomar por sorpresa al enemigo con esto que impregnaron en sus cuerpos, intenta separarse para ducharse cuando despeja su mente de ideas locas, mirar la hora y ver a que hora estará su padre allí, pero o el brazo de Derek pesa una tonelada o lo esta apretando con mas fuerza contra el.

- ¿Derek?- desiste a los cinco minutos por despertarlo.

- Uhmm.- el lobo se da la vuelta con el incluido y termina por aplastarlo.

- ¡Derek!- exclamo con fuerza, solo allí el lobo da un salto y el logra empujarlo para salir de la cama.

- Que pasa.- Derek sacude la cabeza y se frota el rostro intentando despejarse, sentándose en el cama, en que momento se durmió tan profundo.

- Nada... no lograba salir de la cama... esta... tan oscuro, son las... vaya son las ocho de la mañana...- murmura Stiles y mira por la ventana el cielo negro y el fuerte viento que azota los arboles.

- ¿Que? ¿Las ocho, Dormimos doce horas?- Derek se pone de pie en un salto y camina hasta la ventana donde Stiles observaba el tiempo.

- ¿Donde crees que estén?- Stiles trataba de mirar algo, pero al voltear hacia el rostro de Derek el estaba justo sobre su hombro sus ojos azules miraban todo el entorno del bosque quedaba su ventana.

- No lo se... me preocupa que no nos hayan encontrado aun... mas con la manada dispersa por ahí, podrían ser atacados... tenemos que ir al loft, enfrentar esto... estas listo?- Derek lo mira y es solo el o Derek perdió todo el equilibrio con el espacio personal o solo el mantiene en mente eso.

- ¿Puedo ducharme antes?- Derek asiente y el se aparta de el, lo mira como se recarga en la ventana, atento a algún cambio, pero el se retira.

Derek deja a Stiles en un callejón, el olor a podredumbre del lugar cubrirá su olor unos instantes mientras el se asegura de que en los alrededores no hay nadie, le toma solo unos minutos y con Stiles cogido del brazo entran al loft, el plan, montar la escena de huida del pueblo, Stiles tiene un bolso grande colgado del hombro al entrar al departamento.

Los dos toman cosas que podrían llevarse de viaje, si no los interrumpen tomaran el camaro y saldrán del pueblo esperando que les persigan, usarse de señuelo fu idea de Derek no es que le guste al adolescente pero ya metidos en esto había que jugar sus fichas, la manada no debe ni enterarse que otros lobos entraron al territorio, Stiles mete su laptop en el bolso ya armado, y Derek arma uno en su habitación, descendiendo lo mas rápido posible, tomados libros y escribe una nota para Cora e Issac la encuentren cuando vuelvan de su viaje, para cuando les busquen.

- ¿Tienes todo?- pregunta Derek al voltearse hacia el chico.

- Si laptop, mapa, y las bayas...- con todo sobre el hombro Derek vuelve a tomar a Stiles del codo y caminan apresurados hasta la puerta, pero uno de los gemelos ábrela puerta metálica justo en ese momento.

- Vaya, vaya ¿Se van sin despedirse?-Jackson los mira con chulería mientras ellos retroceden.

- No te les acerques Jack.- la vos de Finn en la escalera saca un bufido de su hermano pero el los mira sin parpadear sin ningún gesto en su rostro.

- Derek..- Stiles suelta un asustado, aferrándose a su brazo.

- Tendrías que haberlo dicho antes.. mi madre dice que en realidad no están imprimados que es solo un engaño.- Finn camina unos pocos paso hacia ellos.

- Y tu tendrías que confiar ciegamente en ella.- reclama Jackson señalándolo, sin moverse de la escalerilla de la puerta principal.

- Es mi prometido y yo decidiré su destino hermano, ahora cállate.- Finn termina de ponerse delante de ellos, Derek empuja a Stiles a sus espaldas encajando su mandíbula.

- ¿Donde esa tu madre?...-pregunta Derek inquieto por la falta de su presencia.

- Si necesitas saber, fue a buscar a tu manada, para asi ponerte en desventaja, solo que se topo con un joven alpha...- Stiles abre los ojos e intenta salir de detrás de Derek pero este e lo impide con su brazo.

- ¿Scott? ¿Que le hicieron?- Finn sonríe el chico pierde el miedo completamente al saber que alguien de su manada corre peligro.

- Nada, mi madre termino herida, toparse con un alpha natural es muy extraño, pero solo con un rugido la echo del territorio, por suerte nosotros dos no escuchamos ese sonido.- Finn sonrío mirando al piso y algo en el le hizo recordar a Petter.

- ¿Que quieren entonces...?- bramo Derek cuando el otro gemelo se posiciono detrás de Finn.

- A ti claro, pero mi madre se equivoco la manera en que huelen, me dan ganas de matarlos a ambos, ¿Díganme se reconciliaron o que?- pregunto curioso y Derek gruño cuando dio otro paso hasta el.

- Eso no te incumbe.- fin sonrío en su rostro y de repente Stiles fue arrancadero su lado por Jackson.

- Vaya eres un tipo reservado, entonces...- aclaro Jackson lejos de donde lo vio la ultima vez.

- ¡Derek!- grito Stiles al sorprenderse que o tomaran del cuello de la camisa y tiraran de el.

Stiles resbalo por el piso hasta el ventanal, su espalda golpeando con fuerza la pared de ladrillos bajo esta, Finn y Jackson lo golpearon consecutivamente logrando ponerlo de rodillas y sin aire, Finn lo tomo del cabello y lo obligo a mirarlo, su hermano río encantado, amaba cuando el se ponía violento.

El menor de ambos miro a Stiles por sobre su hombro como se intentaba levantar para llegar a Derek y con disgusto chasqueo la lengua, a punto de dar un paso es detenido por su hermano, quien lo sujeto de la muñeca, revasandolo para dirigirse al chico y el volvió a sonreír.

- Stiles... ¡déjalo! - exclamo con el temor de que lo matara en medio rugido, hasta que Jackson le dio una patada en plena boca, partiendo su labio.

- ¡Jack! No lo golpees sin mi autorización- reclamo.

- Ok, ok... puff, aburrido.- le bufo descontento.

- Déjalo.. tranquilo.- espeto Stiles recuperando el aire cuando Finn lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto del piso apoyándolo contra la mesa de madera vieja.

- Hueles como el... ¿Dime te follo bien? ¿Quedaste satisfecho?- dijo con clara indignación en el rostro, los ojos claros dentro de toda esa ira parecían heridos y Stiles no supo si enfadarse o consolarse.

- Vamos... un chico tan guapo como tu ¿No puede conseguirse su propio mate? ¿Mami tiene que hacerlo por ti?- pico sin saber callarse la boca, el alpha se lo acerco al rostro y con los dientes encajados le respondió.

- ¿Que quieres que te folle también? ¿Aquí? ¿Frente a tu beta? ¿Eh? Dime...- lo amenazo y Stiles tembló un instante ante eso.- Si, ten miedo niño, ¿Demonios eso es lo único que este atemoriza? o prefieres mirar como Jackson se folla a Derek, dime te dejare elegir.- Stiles peleo contra su agarre, pero solo logro que las garras extendidas abrieran su camiseta dejando su pecho al descubierto, el olor a Derek llegando mas fuerte al gemelo.

- ¡Maldito enfermo! ¡Crees que dejare que le hagas algo, que me toques un pelo?- grito el humano y Derek recibió otro golpe al intentar Derek tomarlo por sorpresa y sujetarlo.

- ¡Soy un alpha, harás lo que diga!- grito Jackson. Pero Stiles soltó una bolita plástica con todas sus fuerzas a los pies de Finn destrozándola y dejando que el polvo en ella afecte al lobo.

- ¡Que es esto!- espeto ahogándose, y Stiles tomo otra de su bolsillo apresuradamente pero Jackson lo agarro del cuello y tomo su mano haciéndolo soltar aquellas esferas.

- ¡Que hiciste!- el lobo gemelo trasformado clavaba sus garras en su cuello.

- Es... acónito..- la mirada clara de Jackson se abrió asustada, miro a su hermano y sus labios se coloreaban de verde a negro en horribles venas que bajaban por su garganta, marcando sus ojos en clara muestra de su inminente muerte.

- ¡Eh! Suéltalo... - dijo Derek mostrando un frasquito con el antídoto.- Si se van y no vuelven jamas por nosotros, te daré el antídoto.- el lobo soltó a Stiles y camino furioso a el.

- Y que te hace pensar que no lo arrancare de su dedos muertos.- Derek erguido intento enfrentarlo pero antes de que ambos lucharan por el antidoto, Finn callo de rodillas.

- ¡Stiles que haces!- exclamo Derek al verlo acercarse al cuerpo tendido de Finn.

- Lo siento Derek, pero inhalo demasiado si no le doy esto...- Stiles desenrosco la pequeña tapa del antídoto y se lo hizo tragar, Finn se ahogaba en el regazo de Stiles y este lo sujetaba de la mandíbula para que trague.

- ¿Esta loco o es estúpido? - pregunto Jackson al voltear a ver a Derek pero el solo apretó los dientes.

- Oye... respira anda...- Finn se había quedado quieto luego de convulsionar, solo unos cuatro segundos después las negras venas empezaron a retroceder... y dio una bocanada de aire repentina.

- ¿Hermano?- Jackson se acerco a su gemelo y este abrió los ojos notando que estaba junto al humano, Jack tiro de su brazo bruscamente y lo sujeto para mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Que paso?...- pregunta, enfocando en los claros ojos de su hermano.

- Iban a negociar con el antídoto pero... el chico no lo resistió y te lo dio sin mas...- Derek rodeo la escena hasta colocarse a un lado de Stiles que seguía de rodillas frente a ellos.

- Porque...- pregunto Finn volteando sobre su hombro para verlo por el rabillo.

- No me interesa en lo mas mínimo matarte, solo quiero que nos dejen en paz.- Stiles se levanto y Derek puso su mano en su hombro, consintiendo su decisión.

- Tienes un mate muy interesante, no solo por lo humano, un natural muy testarudo, desafiante y valiente... de lo envidio Derek Hale, pero eso no quita el compromiso que hizo tu hermana conmigo, mi madre y mi manada.- se levanto Finn ayudado de su hermano.

- No se porque Laura se comprometió así, o cuando lo hizo pero yo no puedo cumplir su palabra, tengo un mate y sabes bien que eso esta por sobre todas las cosas...- espeto Derek tranquilamente, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con sus dedos.

- Si, tal ves si lo hubiéramos olido antes no habríamos pasado por esas semanas tan... trabajosas.-

- Habla por ti mismo, pero Stiles y yo estábamos peleados, por eso su olor se difumino...- argumento Derek y Stiles le miro y el lo pego mas a su cuerpo, bajando su mano de su hombro hasta su cintura.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, si es tu mete debe complacerte...- replica Jackson junto a su hermano.

- Aunque el es humano... y es diferente llevar una relación con uno, nuca obligaría a mi pareja.-

- Respetas que el... no quiera satisfacerte ¿Cuando tu quieres?- los dos replicaron al mismo sitio sacándolos un poco de la pequeña mirada que se dedicaron ellos, intentando parecer una pareja formal.

- Claro que si.- dijo Derek sin dudarlo frunciendo el ceño al mirarlos mas que extrañados.- Respetar a una pareja, mas aun un mate, incluso con la fragilidad que implica Stiles al ser humano, es imprescindible para mi, para cualquiera de mi manada, por supuesto que si se enfada como lo hizo y no intimamos en ese periodo y no voy a forzarlo...- el silencio que se hizo o como Stiles se quedo mirando su explicación con orgullo, los dejo pasmados, los gemelos se miraron entre si, ajenos completamente a ese comportamiento.

- Derek...- Stiles tomo su sudadera por el puño y le limpio la sangre de la barbilla, el lobo se agacho levemente para que lo hiciera, el corazón de Stiles no paraba de saltar y todos podían escucharlo hasta que la emociono pudo mas en su cuerpo y se abraso de Derek tan fuerte como puedo.

- Oigan...- los llamo Jackson, soltando su abraso lentamente.

- Nos iremos... pero, esto es muy raro.- los dos se separaron para mirarlos y la vos del chico se escucho ligera.

- ¿Ya no tienes mas interés en Derek?- los ojos grandes del chico desenfadados lucían bonitos y ambos lobos levantaron la misma ceja al verse aludidos por la misma observación.

- Es todo tuyo - respondió Finn - En realidad prefería a Laura en todo sentido...- Derek levanto la barbilla cuando la imagen de Laura y como la hallo, entro en el sin permiso.

- Vivir con normas tan antiguas debe ser horrible, ojala puedan cambiar eso.- Stiles no se aparto de Derek dando la imagen perfecta a los alphas que aun con la mirada aturdida no concebían lo que les decían.

- ¿Tu realmente crees que mi madre aceptara a el mate que elijamos?- pregunto Jackson asombrando mas a su gemelo.

- Si tienes la determinación para imponerte, para tener el honor de respetarlo y que pueda amarte de vuelta, si. Tendrá que hacerlo.- Stiles respondió sin conflicto, Derek mantenía su postura silenciosa a su lado, dejando hablar a su pareja con total libertad, eran palabras sabias incluso para un chico humano y aun así no dejaba de sorprenderles como Derek le permitía defenderle, amarle y hablar junto a el.

Un silencio fue seguido de la retirada de ambos alphas, Derek y Stiles miraron como desaparecían por la puerta, manteniéndose juntos hasta que Derek confirmo que ya salieron del edificio, Stiles soltó el aire y corrió a su mochila para tomar el celular inquieto por Scott, pero el chico contesto tranquilo, informándole luego a modo de que el no se asuste, de que echo a una alpha loca del territorio solo con su rugido, fascinado en realidad por su amigo, que estaba contento y satisfecho por ello.

Derek miro por sobre su hombro el mensaje, los dos concordaron que no se entero nadie de lo que paso, mas tranquilos se recargaron en la mesa y se miraron un segundo, casi sonriéndose, lo habían logrado habían salido airosos del asunto.

- ¿Puedes quedarte unos días? ¿Hasta estar seguros de que no volverán? - pregunto Derek mirando por la ventana desconfiado como solo el puede serio, Stiles curvo la comisura de su labio, la tranquilidad entrando a su cuerpo.

- Creo que si, pero mejor pidamos algo de comer me muero de hambre.- Derek voleo a verlo como tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico y el volante de su heladera para ordenar algo.

Unas horas mas tarde en la que Derek y Stiles compartida comida china sentados en el sillón, uno al lado del otro, manteniendo la distancia al mínimo por si las dudas la madre de los gemelos reventaba en ira y quería volver a reclamar algo, pero la llamada de su padre le obligo a volver a casa entrada la tarde, la tormenta no cesaba afuera, por lo que Derek se ofreció a llevarlo en su auto.

El silencio estaba en cada cosa que hacían, en el auto incluso se incremento al intensificarse, Stiles no estaba muy seguro del porque, imaginando que ya librados del problema no tenían que volver a verse tan seguido o que Derek quería pensar en porque Laura hizo lo que hizo en realidad no lo sabe, bajo del auto sin despedirse, se empapo en los dos metros que hizo hasta la puerta de su casa.

Escucho el auto de Derek arrancar y su padre mirarle en medio de la sala con los brazo cruzados, algo no iba bien por lo que en ves de dejar su bolso de escapada inventada en la entrada entro directamente con ella hasta que su padre lo detuvo en la escalera.

- ¿Vas a decirme porque las mentiras o tendré que pinchar tu teléfono y rastrear el gps para ver donde has estado?.- su padre parecía mas que molesto y el volteo a verlo.

- No, yo... solo quería un momento para mi papa, sin Scott... sin que te preocuparas donde estaba.-

- ¿Y eso no tendrá nada que ver con ese camaro el cual perfectamente que es de Derek Hale? ¿Porque llevas esas gasas debajo de tu oído?.- señalo hacia afuera y el no sabia que contestar, imágenes delo ocurrido en su habitación y la pelea en el loft no paraban de aparecer en su mente inhabilitarlo para formar algo creíble sin mentir.

- No yo...me lastime, y eso, me cure y me trajeron a casa eso es todo...- su padre se acerco y lo tomo del roseo para checar la herida.

- ¿Son esas garras?- le inquirió y miro de mas cercas debajo de su mandíbula las cuales llegaban hasta su clavícula.- ¿Tengo que preguntar que son todos estos morados? Stiles, o me dices la verdad ahora mismo o estarás castigado por los próximos seis meses.- la furia en su padre parecía reventar cuando se volteo y golpeo la mesa con su nudillos.

- Ok... yo, me tope con un lobo y Derek me saco del apuro...- su padre lo miro se froto el rostro preocupado.

- Ok... soescreible, Scott me dijo que hecho a alguien o algo del pueblo, se que esto es bastante nuevo para mi, todo esto de los lobos, solo dime si planeas unirte definitivamente al pack de Scott y ser un lobo ok?- Stiles respiro, pero negó con su cabeza acercándose a el.

- No papa, no quiero ser un lobo pero si pertenezco al pack de Scott...- la mirada de su padre se centro en el.

- Ok... esta bien, pero sin ser lobo...- si padre pareció meditar algo y soltando el aire mas calmado volvió a preguntar.- y las... otras marcas...- Stiles descubrió parte del cuello con la mano y se sonrojo bajando la cabeza.- Perdona, se me olvida que no seras un niño siempre, solo cuídate ok? Usa protección y esas cosas, Y espero que quien quiera que sea se buena persona...- su padre soltó el aire y se rasco la nuca.

- ¿Estamos bien?- pregunto el chico y su padre asintió.

- Si no te preocupes, solo... no me mientas, si no vas a pasar la noche aquí solo dilo ¿ok?- concilio, tomando su cinturón y su arma de la silla donde estaba colgado

- Si... lo prometo. ¿Vas a la estación?- pregunto Stiles y lo miro colocarse el cinturón reglamentario. - Hoy es martes... ¿No deberías quedarte en casa?- su padre le miro y asintió nuevamente tomando su chaqueta y su sombrero.

- Si, pero Ron, Tyler y Sebastian están atrapados en casa por la inundación en la zona sur. Solo hay dos oficiales en la oficina Parrish y Gordon, soy el jefe y debo estar ahi...- su padre lo abraso y el cerro un ojo cuando palmeo su espalda, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor.

- ¿Estarás toda la noche?- pregunto.

- Si los dos turnos...- le paso la mano por el rostro y se marcho.

Stiles lo miro correr al auto patrulla y desaparecer en el intenso aguacero que no paraba desde la mañana, miro a través de la ventana unos cuantos minutos ante de tomar el bolso al pie de las escaleras y caminar hasta su cuarto,pensando que se tomaría un café caliente con galletas, con todo desempacado paso por el baño a cambiarse las vendas.

Jackson había clavado su garras en ambos lados de su cuello, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron las marcas que Derek dejo en el, eran muchas, ya de un color morado, deslizándose por su cuello y donde su pulso apenas es visible, la ultima sobre su clavícula es la mas grande, como si hubiera querido morderlo enserio.

Se acaricio el cuello unos instantes apreciándolas, las sentía como pequeños trofeos pero luego con imágenes de lo sucedido se avergonzaba el solo frente al espejo, por lo que lo abrió buscando un desinfectante pero no lo encontró, bajando a la cocina en el segundo que la figura de Derek estaba del otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola para entrar.

- ¿Paso algo?- dijo de inmediato al abrir la puerta.

- No, pero mi auto se atasco en medio de la ruta, llueve tanto que el barro lo enterró.

- Oh... esta cerca de aquí?-

- Si, puedo pasar aun me estoy mojando.- Stiles salto sobre su talones para dejarlo pasar, Derek estaba empapado se quito la chaqueta pero aun así su camiseta era agua.

- Te traeré una toalla.-

- ¿Te estabas cambiando la venda?- pregunto cuando volvió dejando la chaqueta sobre una silla.

- Si pero no encuentro el desinfectante.- le entrego la toalla pero Derek lo tomo suavemente del mentón haciéndolo virar su rostro para mirarle las heridas, apretando una de las marcas...

- Espero que no sean muy profundas, podrías trasformarte por ellas...- Stiles se puso una mano en el cuello y lo miro asustado.

-¿Que? no.- sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

- Tranquilo, sino sentiste nada hasta ahora no pasa nada, además no te has curado, incluso estas siguen ahí...- puso un dedo sobe los morados que el le dejo y Stiles se hizo el tonto caminando lejos de el.

- ¿Si? uff que bueno, menos mal.- se tropezó con la heladera y dando media vuelta la abrió.

- ¿Tu padre esta en casa?-pregunto y Stiles le miro mientras sacaba un botellón de jugo de la heladera.

- No, tendrá que cubrir a unos compañeros.-

- ¿Puedo quedarme?- Stiles bebía del pico del bonote, nerviosamente.

- Si, si claro... porque no.-

- Solo hasta que pare de llover.- sentencio retirándose la camiseta y secando el cabello a continuación.

- Quieres ver una película o algo?- pregunto mirando con detalle como el lobo se ponía decente o en realidad todo lo contrario.

- Seguro... ¿Podrías prestarme la ropa de tu padre para cambiarme?- Derek se desabrochaba el cinturón y al no obtener respuesta levanto la mirada al adolescente que solo alli reacciono.

- Si, si claro ya te busco algo.- Stiles corrió escaleras arriba y Derek lo pensó un segundo, si su anterior decisión era correcta o no.


	5. Chapter 5

En medio de la sala, a oscuras mirando Tron es que Derek volvió a curar las heridas de su cuello con cuidado, lentamente y con el desinfectante las cubrió con las vendas, comieron algo de arroz recalentado con estofado que Stiles ya tenia en la heladera, Stiles media todo con la cercanía que Derek le permitía tener con el, parecía que una confianza nueva les rodeaba.

Era agradable y se sentía diferente al silencio y despreocupación que compartieron en el loft luego de que los gemelos se fueran, tal vez era que estaba en su casa, en su sofá viejo y mullido, o viendo algo que a el le gustaba, no estaba seguro y jamas se había planteado que Derek le gustase, pero esto, así si lo hacia, le encantaba no estar solo en la casa y compartir ese nivel de compagina con el, pero la duda de que a Derek le agradase el, entro repentinamente en su mente, soltando chispas e ideas en todas direcciones.

- ¿Derek?- pregunto mirándole en la oscuridad, la luz azul alumbrando su semblante.

- ¿Si?- contesto centrado en la película.

- ¿La poción aun se siente en mi piel?- pregunto y Derek viro su rostro hacia el, los ojos redondos interrogantes mirándole fijo.

- No.- dijo y volvió a la pantalla, seco y el chico suspiro.- ¿Que pasa?.- volvió a mirarlo.

- Es que me quede pensando, si... no te desagrada tenerme cerca, digo lo que hacia que te gustara tenerme cerca se fue...- y Derek se inclino hacia el, Stiles sorprendido permaneció quieto mientras Derek pasaba su nariz por su mandíbula y su oído, estremeciendo lo un poco.

- Hules bien así como estas, aun es suave tu olor natural debido a la primera pócima pero aquella que te daba un olor a mar ya no esta.- Derek se separo de el y como mas palomitas del tazón en el regazo de Stiles.

- Oh... Ok, es bueno saber.- Stiles quiso distraerse buscando una manta que suele deja por allí, pero al ser azul oscuro en medio de la penumbra no lograba verla.

- ¿Tienes frío?- Stiles levanto su ceja y asintió, sin esperarse que Derek alzara su brazo y lo dejara caer sobre su hombros, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

La película se trasformo en dos y la tormenta seguía su curso, pasaron toda la noche esperando que dejara de llover pero entrada la madrugada ambos caminaron lentamente a la habitación de Stiles, Derekpodía oler que estaba nervioso, pero el tampoco podía dejar de mirar su figura o pensar en lo bien que se comporto al no dejar morir a aquel lobo, sentir orgullo del chico era algo que escapaba de su mente, apenas si tenia sentido pero debía admitir que le llenaba en cierto grado... algo dentro de el.

Respiro hondo y se estiro sobre la cama desordenada, las sabanas hicieron de su tranquilidad lo opuesto al instante, encontrar el aroma de su encuentro lo altero calentando su sangre tensando sus músculos, dejo de respirar solo para no meter su rostro en la almohada o olisquear las sabanas, el no quería pensar en ello, no en el momento que se preparaba para dormir justo junto a el, por lo que se levanto de un tirón ycuando Stiles entró a su habitación, Derek estaba colocando sábanas nuevas de un color verde oscuro que no veía hace mucho y parecían practicante nuevas, Derek dijo su nombre y de inmediato tomo un lado de la misma que ondeaba en el aire.

No pregunto el porque metiendo la sabana debajo del colchón pero con una manta extra y la ventana entre abierta para escuchar bien como caía el agua este se metieron dentro de las sábanas, mantuvieron poco tiempo una distancia prudente, su cama no era muy grande después de todo, pero cuando el lobo alzo el brazo, el automáticamente se acomodo en su hombro ladeando su cuerpo para ajustarse a el, sintiendo la palma del moreno caer tibia en su hombro, sosteniéndolo casi protectora mente.

Siempre le costaba dormir, dios que era su lucha diaria, pero entre el tibio calor que Derek deprendía y esa mano en su hombro circundaba su propio ser, como si de un capullo se tratase, su mente empezó a divagar en eso a solo unos instantes y sus ojos placenteramente cedieron al cansancio.

El moreno no cerro los ojos en toda la noche, escuchando los sonidos alrededor de la casa, pensando sin poder entretejer mas de un pensamiento una noción correcta a su parecer de lo que pasaba con el, se debatía entre la responsabilidad, sus deseos y lo que era correcto hacer, además de que no sabia que sentía por Stiles, quería protegerlo, eso era obvio pero algo mas se desato en el cuando se volcó sobre su espalda, no quería realmente marcarlo como suyo pero su instinto así lo veía, y sabe lo que fue [en realidad] para un chico de apenas diecisiete años cumplidos sin experiencia real en eso.

Admite que la pócima lo domino, que se dejo ir bastante como no lo había hecho jamas, con nadie, compartiendo un orgasmo que inundo su sentidos cuando Stiles estallo en la turbación de su propio placer, placer que fue completamente suyo, sintiendo hasta el mas leve matiz en su aroma, perdido completamente en ellos, ahogando en el oleaje violento a sus sentidos de lobo al sentirlo, algo que deseaba hacerle sentir de nuevo al chico, pero aun no sabia bien porque.

No quería confundirse mas, pero Stiles lo confundía sin remedio desde hace días, con toda esa inseguridad sobre el mismo y lo tierno que era manifestándolo con vergüenza, en lo noble que es, en su valentía sin miedo por los demás, buscando un cariño en el segundo que se sintió solo y apartado, que a el mismo le falta y que el chico sabe demostrar en todas sus acciones para con todo el pack, no solo con el y no sabia como manejarlo.

Llevo una mano a su frente y miro el techo por lo que la lluvia jamas paro, leves tonos de claridad intentaban cruzar las nubes como el agua a su paso, sin lograr demasiada diferencia y Derek aun seguía mirando el techo cuando el celular de Stiles empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa, haciendo algo de ruido tenue al golpetear la superficie, Derek estiro apenas el brazo y lo tomo sin esfuerzo, Stiles se acurruco en ese momento sobre su pecho buscándole tal vez y el trago aire, le dolió como si el mismo estuviera lleno de esquirlas de vidrio y frunció el ceño negándose aunarle algún sentimiento a todo esto que veía en el.

Cuando leyó en la pantalla la frase del despertador sonrío sin poder evitarlo, pero negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabia porque estaba aun acostado en esa cama. Sin despertar a Stiles o moverlo demasiado se retiro de la misma, en silencio, como una sombra en el momento que se puso su ropa en la cocina se arrepentía al instante de salir de allí así, todo su ser no quería irse y el sin embargo haciéndole caso a su mente y a la razón, que a su paso y sobre su botas derramabas puntos locuaces para desplazarse lejos de allí, se calzo la chaqueta de cuero fría, aun mojada y salio dela casa.

Aludido miro por la ventana de Stiles un par de veces, a penas abierta, con ganas de saltar hasta ella y volver a entrar, pero que iba a decir... ¿Buenos días? ¿Dormiste bien?... Que era lo que el mismo pretendía de ese cuadro, ¿Una sonrisa para el?, Stiles remoloneando junto a el, estirándose como un gato a su lado, siempre muy pagado a el, saliendo del sueño con intenciones de sumergirse en el; y sus botas llenas de barro volvieron a parar retroceder la distancia consumada, a solo seis metros de la casa, cuando la ventana estaba pequeña a sus espaldas, con el sonido seco de la madera pegando contra la madera [la ventana se cerro] Stiles despertó y lo llamaba por la casa como si aun estuviese ahí... ya que aun llovía.

Stiles miro en cada habitación, baño y recoveco, incluso en los pequeños sabiendo que el lobo no estaba allí, que amaneció solo a pesar de que el agua aun caía el se marcho, en su piyama de Star Wars [remera negra con las letras gastadas en dorado y sus pantalones haciendo juego con miles de cabezas de Dark Vader] salio del placar y quedo sentado en el piso de la sala... pensando si algo había pasado, si ronco, o si algo le disgusto, olió su remera y esta solo olía al detergente del lava ropas.

- Tal vez mi olor volvió y no fue tan agradable como el creía.- hablo para el solo, suspirando decaído hasta que sacudíos cabeza y repuso piezas tristes por las actividades del dia en su cabeza.

Ignorando el problema, ignorando cualquier cosa que le entristezca de que el lobo prefirió apartarse de el a ultimo momento o en medio de la noche; había colegio ese día, mitad de semana si, pero son dos días sin asistir, la clase de química, latín y filosofía lo esperaban aun al final del día, Scott sin duda estaría allí, sus amigos y la total inexistencia para ellos de lo que paso el fin de semana y los días que le sucedieron... en fin un problema menos, se mentalizo para mantener a flote su poca autoestima y su, sin duda, poco estatus en la manada.

Entrenar en medio del barro era algo que había escuchado que Isaac le comento antes de su viaje, comentario que se le escapo en el colegio al ver tanta lluvia, justo al lado de Scott, algo que Derek ponía a prueba su sentidos en la adversidad del clima tempestuoso y el terreno traicionero, por eso estaba sentado en el desgastado porche de la vieja casa Hale, tenia un patio frontal de cuento entre curvado y liso, un campo de batalla perfecto en ese clima.

Scott entrenaba a Malaia, Peter miraba a su espaldas resguardado de cualquier gota de agua, cuando de la nada cae sobre Scott una figura larga, un rugido y un zarpazo en su espalda haciéndole rugir, se levanta asustado con el corazón en un puño, creyendo que los gemelos volvieron cuando los ojos dorados de Isaac es lo que ve, Peter se pone a su lado, Scott le mira y sonríe pero de inmediato junto a Malaia toman posición de equipo, pero antes de cruzar palabra Malaia es atacada desde la copa de los arboles siendo derribada sin mas por Cora.

Que simplemente saluda con un hola casual y levanta la loba novata del piso con una pata en las costillas, esta por protestar cuando sintió el intenso calor de Peter estallar junto a el y saltar del porche, sosteniendo el puño de Cora cuando su hija aun no se levantaba, Malaia gruño ya que no quería protección de nadie, el barro hacia pesados sus movimientos, la ropa mojada era un extra, las zapatillas les sacaban velocidad y Stiles suspiro.

No le gustaba eso, ver pelar a sus amigos asi... por mas que su lazo se fortalecía con cada momento que vivían, con cada entrenamiento, lo notaba en la fuerza de Scott, en su templanza y paciencia, se pregunto cuando volvió Isaac y Cora, eran las cuatro de la tarde, habían salido de clases hace dos horas.

Se pregunto si Chris Argent había vuelto también, Isaac se veía mas grande, mas trabajado, la forma de sus brazos era diferentes como la dimensión de su espalda, tenia otra contextura y sus movimientos sin duda parecían finamente entrenados, la seguridad en cada movimiento que imprimía con fuerza, un gancho seguido de una barrida le dejo en claro que Chris lo había entrenado pero su mente inquieta solo le hizo preguntarse porque...

Cora no parecía menos distinta, pelando con Pete y Malaia a la vez, ella era pequeña sin duda, pero no veía su actitud arrebatada y furiosa, se la notaba calma, pensando sus movimientos de ante mano, usaba mas sus piernas para sus ataques largos, le sorprendió como Isaac y Cora armaron una formación de ataque en medio del grupo, codo con codo, tobillo con tobillo, ladeo la cabeza y observo como esperaban que los ataquen.

Se sentó nuevamente, sus jeans habían sido mala elección para ese día, estaba mojado hasta las rodillas y al ser tan estrechos su piel se sentía fría, casi congelada, quería que deje de llover, que la tierra se seque y dios quería pasto en ese claro; no sabia porque, pero tenia en medio del pecho la necesidad de poner algo verde frene a esa mansión abandonada, como si la luz y la esperanza de una floreciente manada como la suya, merecía ser representada a los pies de las cenizas de la manda hale, nacida de los últimos Hale.

Pensamiento que se vio interrumpido por Derek a su lado, en cuclillas mas precisamente. Él que generalmente hubiera pegado un respingo, dicho algo mordaz o infantil al respecto, de como le saco el alma con solo aparecerse de la nada, pero es la realidad que no le escucho llegar, ni siquiera el pisar las tablas del porche que por todo crujían, pero por primera vez el no se inmuto, como si lo hubiera tenido a su lado todo el tempo; el lobo miraba la técnica de los recién llegados, todos reían y rugían y se lanzaban al ataque, el solo podía mirar el semblante serio de Derek, tranquilo.

Tal ves estaba esperando una explicación, una palabra o solo contemplaba lo que el era para el... lo que le había hecho sentir cuando se marcho, un poco rechazado, un poco abandonado, y sin embargo no podía enojarse solo lo aceptaba y no sabia porque.

Dejo de mirarlo al instante en que menciono palabra.

- Cora me sorprendió esta mañana, llegue al loft y estaba leyendo la nota que hice, vio la sangre en en todo el loft y se asusto, se lanzo sobre mi de inmediato, tenía tiempo de que no me abrasara tanto...- confeso y el volvió a mirarlo.

- Acaso...-

- No, claro que no.- Derek se levanto y se quito la chaqueta, la dejo en sus manos y entro en la pelea.

Pelearon por horas o a lo que el le dolió el culo de tanto estar sentado, cuando creyó que ya había sido suficiente los interrumpió, mirando su celular para checar la hora, entradas las ocho de la noche, apenas dijo palabra todos automáticamente todos se detuvieron, Derek observó el segundo en que eso pasó, Stiles mencionó la merienda y se dirigió al interior de lo que antes fue su casa sin esperar respuesta o replica, Isaac abraso a Scott al terminar poniéndose en camino, demostrando su felicidad la volver, estaban empapados y llenos de barro pero camino de ultimo detrás del grupo.

Sin saber en realidad que esperar cuando entre los miembros de su manada divisaba a penas a Stiles, el cual estaba repartiendo toallas y camisetas limpias, dando una de cada una a todos mientras ingresaban, el festejo de Cora al estar frente a Stiles le sorprendió, la chica se tiró a su cuello festejando que en medio de la sala había un par de mantas, comida y termos.

Miro al chico frente a él sorprendido, teniéndole una toalla y disculpándose porque la camiseta extra se la dio a Cora, pero el negó contra cabeza y dio unos pasos dentro de la sala, las cajas quemadas, los libros y otras cosas como el sofá habían sido movidos hacia las paredes para dar espacio, todos sentados en el suelo conversando, estiles tomó los termos y pregunto en el aire quien quería café y quien chocolate caliente.

Stiles era el centro de atención de todos y no le gustó nada, esperando que el chico termine de repartir las bebidas calientes mientras el apretaba disimuladamente los dientes, caminando alrededor del grupo, mirando con cierta ansiedad las sonrisas que Scott le daba a su amigo de la infancia, las palmadas en su espalda por la preparación previa a ese picnic dentro de la casa.

La atención hasta de Cora por sus chistes, le sorprendió que Lydia apareciera en ese instante, con dos paquetes de sándwiches los cuales todos la festejaron, la chica estaba impecable sacándose un sobretodo púrpura contra la lluvia, fue a tomar un lugar frente a Stiles y el fuerte apretón en su garganta no le dejo respirar hasta que disimuladamente se sentó en el rincón libre dónde Stiles siempre volvía por más bebidas.

Sin apartar la mirada de Lydia, que charlaba con el adolescente con coquetería y desfachatez, que le erizaba la nuca con ello, continuo sacándose el cabello lentamente casi en cámara lenta apretando su dedos en el cuero cabelludo para controlarse, tenia barro en el rostro que de a poco se quitaba y se sentía duro contra su piel, Stiles volvió junto a él en ese instante, tomando otro termo, sirviendo una taza de café, por la cual Peter estiró la mano pensando que era para el cuando Stiles se giro hacia el y se la entrego.

En ese instante se sereno un poco, en el momento que le miro a los ojos con una leve sonrisa, ofreciéndole unas galletas o lo que Lydia trajo para compartir con la manada, pero sólo le acepto las galletas, en sus manos parecía aún hacer algo del olor a la harina y la mantequilla, suelta levemente el aire conteniendo sus respiraciones para que los lobos frente a él no le huelan.

Pero satisfecho Stiles permanece justo a su lado, Peter es servido de ultimo por el adolescente y protesta en vos alta, que nadie en la manada respeta a su mayores, siento el único veterano en realidad allí, reclamando algo que después de todo lo vivido no le corresponde en absoluto y Scott le calla argumentando que es el único veterano si, pero el único medio desquiciado y anarquista, todo rieron y Peter bufo, Malaia preguntando porque pero nadie dijo nada solo negaron con su cabeza.

Con la noche sobre sus cabezas y el frío entrando por todos los rincones de la casa, decidieron ir cada uno a su casa, pero con la llegada de Isaac y Cora, la excitación parecía no acabar llevando a Derek a ser anfitrión de medio paquete de chiquillos en su loft, los cuales pararon en la puerta por el olor a lucha, frustración y sangre que los tomo por sorpresa.

La mirada de Scott fue tan clara en su interrogante que no tubo que decir palabra, todos expectantes del receptor de esta, pero Derek solo le miro sin parpadear y le dijo que había estado entrenando, asaltando ahora mas tranquilo a Scott con la curiosidad de que tipo de entrenamiento era ese pero el lobo no le respondió mientras el subía al piso de arriba a cambiarse, las chicas limpiaron la sangre y los chicos pusieron los muebles en su lugar, gastaron bromas sobre que bruto que era para entrenar solo Derek, mas aun el adolescente en cuestión, que si no fuese porque Stiles ya era muy sobre actuado sospecharían que algo paso allí.


	6. Chapter 6

El loft se trasformo en una convención de lobos, Derek miraba desde un rincón, donde habían colocado su sillón,tomo un libro una lampara de pie y decidió no molestar o sentirse mas incomodo en las charlas adolescentes, pero así tenia oportunidad de ver como Stiles se movía entre los lobos mas jóvenes, exceptuando por lidia el le recordaba mucho a su tia Aeryn ella era humana, habituada a la manada adoptada por sus abuelos desde pequeña.

Le asombraba ese tono protector y como su vos era importante para el resto, Scott siempre escuchaba atento lo que decía y asi lo hacia el grupo, parecía como si fuese el beta al mando, como mama loba cuidando de su cachorros, lo noto cuando los llamo para comer en la mansión pero eso significaría que Scott tiene un poder sobre el, que el responde ante el, y eso no le gusto, removiéndose en su silla, intentando comprender la incomodidad de pensar a Stiles con otro dueño, hundiendo sus unías en el apoya brazo, apretando con ganas el libro en su mano.

Por lo que en un incontrolable movimiento tiro el libro contra la pared con toda su fuerza y salio de allí furioso, tomando su chamarra en el camino hasta la puerta, todos escucharon como el impacto del encuadernado en la pared de ladrillos estallo y como Derek se marcho, pero Stiles rompió el silencio en que todos se sumieron con una broma sobre que "su chiste", no era así de malo como para que se largara de ese modo y Cora lo termino alegando que para Derek esa reunión era demasiado ya que se había desacostumbrado mucho a la gente.

Lejos de la realidad era que Derek no había escuchado nada de su broma o percatado de la cantidad de gente que le incomodaba, lo que si notaba el deseos irascible de apartar a Stiles de toda la manada a golpes, derramando sangre si era necesario, su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para comprender el punzante dolor en sus sienes, estaba sudando y solo quería correr lejos de allí, dar rienda a un instinto que desconocía.

Pero a mitad de su carrera entre los edificios que se transformaron en albergues y luego en construcciones comerciales, Deaton lo paro al sujetarlo del brazo cuando paso por su lado, el estaba fuera de si y lo empujo contra el auto que cargaba con comida de perro para una entrega.

La lluvia parecía menguar en ese instante, en una fina y copiosa cortina de agua, Deaton le llamo repetidas veces por su nombre hasta que pudo enfocar su vista en el rostro que reconocía como el guía de su madre.

- ¿Derek... estas bien? ¿Que paso?- pregunto cuando dio un paso lejos de el y retraía al lobo en el.

- ¿Que?- estaba mareado y gruño por lo bajo, Deaton miro a su alrededor cerro la puerta de la camioneta y empujo a Derek dentro de la veterinaria.

El veterinario lo miraba con cuidado hasta que lo dejo en la sala de atención, caminando al rededor de la mesa buscando algo que le calmara, su aceleración podía ser peligrosa no solo para Derek sino también para los que se cruzaran en su camino, siempre lo considero el lobo mas centrado de todos los Hale, reprimido tal vez, después de lo que vivió,pero su estado parecía ser algo relacionado con algo mucho mas profundo.

- Toma esto...- le entrego un vaso de agua con una perla celeste en el fondo.- Bébelo completo incluso la píldora.- Derek estaba sofocándose, por mas que respirase a todo pulmón el aire no lo sentía entrar.

- ¿Que es?- atino a decir.

- Solo hazlo.- y se lo bebió de un solo trago empinando el vaso largo, mientras el agua atravesaba su garganta y hasta que sintió descender la perla por su garganta sus sentido no se serenaban.- ¿Como te sientes ahora?.-

- Demonios...- respiro mas tranquilo.- No se que esta pasándome...- inquirió poniéndose de cuchillas, agarrado de la mesa metálica con la cabeza a gachas, Deaton solo le miro con media sonrisa.

- Dime los síntomas... tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo Derek.- le sonrío cuando el lobo se levanto y este lo miro mal, como suele mirar a todos.

- No tengo síntomas de nada...- Derek se tambaleo un poco hasta estirar el brazo y sostenerse de la pared.

- ¿Enserio...? Cero auto control, problemas de enfoque, mareos... dime cuando fue que tuviste hambre... o no se sed...- remata con suficiencia, seguro de lo que el mismo le indicaba con solo verlo.

- Quien puede tener sed con tanta lluvia...- Deaton río incrédulo de lo negado del joven Hale podía ser, incluso en algo tan obvio y supo de inmediato que era eso exactamente.

- Derek siéntate.- el veterinario era paciente y no escatimaría esa cualidad en Derek. Lo tomo de la chaqueta mojada empujándolo a una silla plegable.- Dime... tu problema con esa manada ¿Termino? ¿Fueron útiles las neblinas que le di a Stiles?- Derek lo miro impactando se y enojándose al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Tu sabias?- pregunto encarándole pero sin levantarse de la silla.

- Claro... supe de su llegada y supe de su partida, como lo lograron no lo se, ¿Pero me pregunto si los síntomas y este obstáculo en tu vida están relacionados o no? Por eso dime... ¿Que sientes?.- Derek parece pensárselo al sobre venir le un mareo y un arranque de ira, sus deseos de desplegar su garras, lastimándose a si mismo por intentar contenerse.

- Yo... no lo se, solo quiero... - pero el veterinario no le dejo terminar analizando esas primeras palabras.

- ¿A quien?- acoto mordaz, Derek lo miro y desvío la mirada con furia el pelo volviendo a su rostro, los dientes y las garras no dejándolo tranquilo.- Vamos Derek, dime porque no quieres "ese algo" asi lo afrontamos juntos...- espeto esperando algo mas de madurez por parte del hombre lobo de 23 años.

- No se de que hablas...- dijo entre dientes gruñendo cada palabra y volviendo a su estado natural.

- Ok... yo te diré, tu mente y tu instinto están opinando diferente, lo que lleva a una convergencia; de hecho a una discordia en un solo cuerpo, esto puede ser por una sola razón, la cual te lleva a no beber por días, la comida la tienes en frente pero no la tocas, los mareos y la falta de reconocimiento de lugares o personas pero por sobre todo, la continua molestia de todo lo que te rodea, orillándote a esto...- Derek levanta la cabeza con chulería casi riendo del diagnostico sin decir la enfermedad, apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y a que se debe todo eso? ¿Doctor?- pregunto de mala gana, volviendo a su estado animal sin quererlo con dolor de por medio.

- Creo que estas imprimado...- dijo cruzando los brazos manteniendo su mano en su barbilla sin dejar de mirarle y Derek abrió sus ojos como dos platos, empalideciendo con ese puntual diagnostico.

- ¿Que?-

- Dime... ¿Es Stiles cierto?-

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Esta loco? ¡Esto, es envenenamiento o algún tipo de maldición a la que fui expuesto o algo de esa loba soltaba en cada golpisa o abstinencia por las mismas!- espeto cambiando de tema, organizando su cabeza de otro modo para no pensar en ello.

- Derek es completamente natural... un lobo se enamora de verdad una sola vez en su vida...- replico paternal mente.

- ¡No estoy enamorado! - le grita en la cara, sintiéndose bien de repente, bajando su cabeza al piso, levantándose y caminando nervioso por la sala de operaciones.

- Tranquilo... pasa que algunos lobos siempre encuentran un mate autentico en humanos, sin necesidad de transformarlos, ellos sin saberlo también se impriman, es como una pequeña llave dentro del alma humana que se entrega sin siquiera saberlo, sin poder evitar ser fiel al lobo para siempre.- Derek golpea con la palma extendida la mesa de metal abollándola.

- ¡Usted esta equivocado! - ruge... escuchándose en toda la zona su rugido.

- ¿No se porque lo niegas tanto? Stiles es un buen chico, es algo delgado pero solo tiene 17 años, crecerá...- le dice intentando ponerle el lado positivo enfrente.

- ¡Es un niño! Y yo no puedo...- y miles de situaciones con Stiles pasan frente a sus ojos, tan rápido y tan abstractos, lleno de sentimientos, palabras y situaciones en un micro instante que el mareo vuelve a el y pega la cabeza a la mesa de metal. - No puede ser...- Deaton nota que no solo es negación, es miedo, profundo, muy marcado en el y cree que tiene algo que ver con sus viejas relaciones.

- Mira... dime cuantos días has estado junto a Stiles últimamente...- por lo que cree que es mejor centrarlo en el presente, en lo que el siente en estos momentos y no en lo que sintió antes en aquellos momentos.

- Cinco días... creo... no lo se me la pase inconsciente gran parte del tiempo...- replico, entrando en su mente los momentos en que despertaba, la mirada grande y preocupada que le curaba las heridas.

- Ok... entonces dime... ¿Te ha costado separarte de el?...- Derek le miro con desgano entrando en el primer estado de aceptación, preocupacion.

- Si...- contesto sin deseos de admitirlo.

- ¿Has bebido o comido estos cinco días...?- volvió a preguntar.

- Uno solo... creo. Comí algo que me dejo. Pero no bebí nada.- se levanto frotándose el rostro con fuerza.

- ¿Estaba Stiles contigo en ese momento?- Derek le miro pensando de nuevo en ese instante.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

- Solo responde.- el lobo lo mira fastidiado, pero el no puede evitar curvar las comisuras de sus labios mientras que el lobo intenta evitar la respuesta.

- No... el, se había ido..- murmuro sin mirarlo.

- Pues ahi lo tienes... Stiles consume tanto tu atención que incluso crees que has estado comiendo pero en realidad no lo has hecho, puede que hayas probado algo pequeño por aquí o por allá pero, al estar tantos días a su lado, rodeado de su olor, de su compania, todas las veces que te haya tocado, ha estado metiéndose dentro de tu espíritu, por mas que tu estés inconsciente o conciente el lobo sigue asi, atento, pendiente... y al ver todo esto en Stiles, el lobo se imprimo sin tu saberlo. Por eso tu mente se niega, esa es la razón real...- parpadea desconcertado, Derek da unos paso hacia atrás chocando su cadera con la estantería de metal en la que se recarga.

- No puede ser...- Derek se sujeto el cabello con los puños cerrados en el.

Deaton se dio la vuelta para preguntar al lobo cuales serian sus planes, como informaría al chico, pero en su defecto, Derek ya no estaba, asumió que se dirigía donde el chico para sacarse la duda y en ese momento sucumbirían a esta cualidad de la imprimación, del amor puro tan arraigado a la misma naturaleza, por ello es que sonrío y se dirigió a la habitación secreta a colocar de nuevo las perlas celestes en su sitio a resguardo de los curiosos.

Pero al entrar algo le pareció raro, estaba todo muy ordenado, pero subió los hombros no dándole mucha importancia, después de todo Stiles es quien se ocupa del orden alli desde hace unos meses.

Stiles espero en la ventana por horas, el mundo detrás de el [su manada] proseguían en la piyamada, en las películas, en la comida, en las historias de los recién llegados en contar lo que paso en Beacon Hills mientras no estaban, toda novedad y detalle fue cubierto entre risas y asombros, las bolsas de dormir se multiplicaron y las luces se apagaron eventualmente mientras que el sueño dominaba a algunos antes que a otros.

- ¿Stiles?- llamo una vos que el bien conocía.

- Si...- volteo a ver a Scott detrás de el que se apoyo contra el ventana para mirarlo cansado, con el sueño pintado en su rostro.

- ¿No vas a dormir? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto y bostezo, por lo cual Stiles solo sonrío.

- Si, si, pero creo que tomare algo caliente antes...- Scott con los ojos achinados le dio una abrazo que su amigo recibió contento y lo dejo a solas.

El camino hasta la cocina sin sentir el cuerpo en realidad, creía que la temperatura de su cuerpo no estaba en ningún radar, puesto que ni el podía sentirlo; con la pava caliente derramo el contenido en una tasa con cocoa instantánea que encontró hurgando en las gavetas de Derek, lo disolvió con tranquilidad pero su ansiedad no se calmo con la infusión caliente, espero y espero pero la sensación que tenia en el cuerpo solo le recordaba a la partida de su madre.

El sabia bien que era lo que esperaba, quería que Derek vuelva, quería hablarle, quería saber si estaba bien y que había pasado para que se fuera de ese modo...

Suspiro angustiado, bebiendo tan lento como fuese posible la cocoa, tragando de a pequeños sorbos esperando que todo el mundo termine de sucumbir con agrado ante el duende de las arenas doradas, rey de los sueños, no tubo que esperar demasiado para ello pero si a Derek, la luz en sus ojos lo desconcertó, parpadeo y miro a su alrededor percatándose de los colores del amanecer, el cielo mas claro y celeste, tan despejado de la tormenta apretó su pecho con angustia, en que momento la noche se le escurrió delante de su ojos.

Sin esperar o decir nada salio del departamento hurtadillas, casi corriendo bajo los pisos por las escaleras aun noctambulo, sus reflejos eran limitados pero aun asi se subió al jeep y condujo rápidamente hasta su casa, sintiendo la desesperación rayando con garras afiladas sobre sus huesos, casi sin aire paro el auto se detubo frente a su casa y subió saltando escalones hasta su habitación.

El encontrar el cuarto en perfecto silencio rompió algo su corazón... camino lento hasta la ventana, deseando con ganas encontrarlo ahí, pero equivocándose con ello espero en vano su regreso, tal vez estaba exagerando, después de todo el no era un lobo, el no tenia conversaciones con su instinto ni podía percibir nada mas allá de un insecto volando alrededor suyo.

Asi que se sentó en su cama cansado, con las manos cayendo entre sus piernas, notando que aun estaba mojado, con pereza se retiro la ropa mojada del día anterior, tal vez tenia fiebre por el frío que había tomado durante el día anterior y por eso la sensación de abandono en su cuerpo, aun hacia frío a pesar del cielo despejado, lento y casi con torpeza camino al baño desnudo, tomo una ducha tan caliente que no le dejaba respirar, pero que relajo su cuerpo entumecido, ya con un piyama fresco se acostó adormir pero un mensaje resonó en la chaqueta que había quedado en el piso.

Lo tomo y respondió a Scott, que se sorprendió que no estuviese ahí o haya dormido cuando encontró su bolsa de dormir aun enrollada. Con simples palabras lo dejo tranquilo, se metió dentro de las mantas y se dejo ir donde debió pasar la noche, en las fantasías del universo, flotando alrededor de sus dedos, pensando en el abraso que su cuerpo necesitaba, en como su presencia lo calmaba.


	7. Chapter 7

Paso todo el día en cama y eso no fue bueno, su padre ponía paños fríos en su rostro incluso noto a un médico en su casa, recuerda algo nebuloso su rostro y lo que le preguntaba, pero el solo volvió a dormir, estar tantas horas con la ropa mojada no fue la mejor de las ideas, Scott preocupado lo cuidaba cuando su padre no podía, incluso varios miembros de la manada fueron a verle en cortos periodos de tiempo para que el pudiera dormir tranquilo, la fiebre subía mucho de noche, el sentía helado el cuerpo y traspiraba profusamente.

El sheriff luego de un día y medio con fiebre irregular, lo llevo al hospital, Melissa le coloco un suero y el medicamento liquido le empezó a hacer mas efecto mientras dormía, no recuerda haber abierto los ojos cuando decidieron eso, solo recuerda el rostro de la mama de Scott sonriendole cándidamente, como solía hacerlo su madre, reconfortándolo nuevamente al dormir.

Son tres días en los que huye como un cobarde del pueblo, tres días en que no sintió desesperación por verlo, escucharlo o olerlo, no sintió celos o aprensión por la cercanía de otros para con Stiles, pero cuando abrió la puerta del loft, Cora le tiro con el mando del televisor, tan certero que le dio en medio de la frente.

Sorprendido gruño, pero la chica no estaba muy a la orden de perdonarle su desaparición, por lo que camino hasta el y lo empujo con ganas casi al filo de desafiarlo.

- ¡Pero que pasa contigo!- reclamo

- ¿¡Donde demonios has estado!?¿Yo vuelvo y tu te vas? Es que no sabes lo que es una manada o se te olvido por completo.- replico enfadada.

- De que demonios hablas Cora, solo necesitaba algo de tranquilidad y con ustedes aquí es completamente imposible.- refuto con enojo, soltando el bolso sobre el sofá, a punto de quitarse la chaqueta porque no le apetecía para nada pelear con su hermanita.

- Pues se supone que debes estar aquí o avisar que te iras, sabes en una manada todos debemos estar pendientes de todos, no puedes solo desconectarte de nosotros.- Derek rodó los ojos y volteo a verla, sin entender porque seguía enojada.

- Me comunique con Scott, le dije que volvería en unos días punto, no tengo que hacer un boletín de todo lo que hago para su información Cora, no se que este pasa, ya cálmate.- Cora miro a otro lado frustrada.

- Es cierto, no es como que te importe demasiado Stiles tampoco, pero yo soy tu hermana ¿No? Podrías haberme dicho algo a mi al menos.- con un puchero en la boca se dejo caer en el sillón con los brazo cruzados.

- ¿Stiles...? ¿Porque habría de importarme Stiles...?- dijo desde lejos, pausado, en un tono neutro, casi sin emoción apretando fuerte la mesada donde se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

- Esta con fiebre desde hace tres dias, no saben el porque aun, el papa, digo el sheriff al no poder bajársela lo interno en el hospital... ¿Oye quieres que pida comida? Quisiera...- Cora mira dentro de la cocina y no hay nadie allí, huele el aire extrañada pero su hermano se fue, pateo el suelo enfadada, sin creerse que la dejo hablando sola.

Los turnos de visitas habían terminado después de las ocho, pudo ver desde lejos como el sheriff se despedía de Melissa, Derek cruzo unos pasillos para no ser visto y se coló en la habitación donde el olor de Stiles era mas acentuado, le sorprendió que el mismo fuera tan nítido, no como cuando el lo detectaba entrando al edificio de su loft, se le olía diferente.

Movió la cortina que le daba intimidad en la habitación a oscuras y le vio pálido en la cama de hospital, la culpa lo invadió mientras rodeaba la cama,un tubo plástico conectado a su brazo le erizo la piel, la frente perlada de sudor, la aureola roja debajo de su ojos lo marlilizo, sumido en el silencio, con la gente caminando por el pasillo, sus dedos se estiraron hasta su mano a mi limeros de tocarlo pero sin hacerlo.

- ¿Derek...?- susurro con la boca reseca en una pasta que le molestaba, volteando a verle, apenas abriendo sus ojos como si las largas pestañas le pesaran toneladas.

- Hola...- dijo en vos baja, solo para los oídos del chico. Pero vio como su ceño se frunció y su respiración se hizo irregular.

- ¿Donde estabas?- pregunto dolido, Derek apretó su mano en ese instante, acortando la distancia, casi quemándole el aire que se interponía entre ellos.

- Lo siento...- no pudo siquiera responder, murmurando una disculpa, sentándose en la cama y dejando que el chico se acurrucara contra el, las lágrimas y la congoja saliendo de su cuerpo cuando Stiles cerro su mano sobre su chaqueta tirando con fuerza de el para mantenerlo cerca.

- Donde...- inquirió nuevamente, sin saber que decir, sin poder decir que huyo de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora por el, que tenia miedo de que eso fuera solo un poco real, sintiendo la fiebre en su palma al colocarla en su frentea.

- Estoy aquí...- pego su boca a su frente y Stiles alzo los brazo para tocar su cabello, acariciándole repetidas veces, sabiendo que lo extraño en cada caricia.

- Me dejaste solo...- reclamo entre hipidos, su llanto mas notorio haciendo al lobo miserable en su interior.

- Shhh...- intento calmarlo.- Ya volví, me quedare aquí...- pero el chico no dejaba de llorar enterrado en su cuello.

- Es por mi que te fuiste, yo lo se, te disgusto... yo te disgusto... y tuviste que meterte conmigo y eso te desagrado mas y te fuiste para olvidarte de eso, para quitarte mi olor de encima... - hablo rápido, pisando sus palabras, con la congoja aplastando sus pulmones, las lágrimas calientes evaporándose en la febril piel, su mente vagando dentro de su dolor.

- ¿Que?- Derek se congelo, cuantos aciertos podía tener el chico con el, pero se equivocaba en la razón de ello, notando el olor que desprendía era de rechazo pero no por el, Stiles se sentía rechazado, tan pequeño y sin valor, lo cual lo hizo sujetarle con mas fuerza acunando su cuerpo sin darse cuenta, aferrándose, intentando quitar esos pensamientos de el. - No Stiles... tranquilo... no fue eso.- murmuro en su oído.

- Pero...pero...- replico mientras el llanto le daba espasmos a su garganta, interrumpiendo su respiración.

- Shhh... hablaremos después, yo vine apenas supe que estabas enfermo.- Derek miro las marcas cicatrizadas en el cuello blanco, pasando sus dedos por esas cuatro lunetas que quedaron de las garras de Jackson.

- ¿Viniste a verme?- pregunto mas calmado, dejando que Derek limpie su rostro de humedad, de lágrimas y traspiración.- ¿A mi?- lo decía casi incrédulo cuando al fin se miraron a los ojos, Derek apoyo su frente en la del chico sin dejar de mirarlo, notando la temperatura subia.

- Si a ti, me preocupa que estés aquí...- pero Stiles cerro los ojos disfrutando tanto de su cercanía, de su aliento contra su rostro, que roso su nariz con la de Derek en una caricia intima.

- No te vayas.- pidió sintiendo como los párpados le ardían, apretándolos y tratando de ubicar su mano entre la tela de cuero para sujetarle, perdiendo el piso cuando sintió el beso sobre sus labios suave pero muy suyo, durmiéndose en ese instante en el abraso del lobo.

- Me quedare.- Derek le miro relajarse, observo una ultima lágrima enganchada en las largas pestañas, sin deseos de caer sobre la piel.

Se dedico a sostenerlo notando la tranquilidad del chico, entendiendo que no había "peros" en esto, no había manera de que el pudiera esquivarlo o decidir que no lo quería, simplemente estaba allí, simplemente había pasado y noto lo completo que se sentía junto a el, acariciando la nuca del chico, con su cabeza reposando en su pecho.

Stiles era suyo, las palabras de Deaton giraron en su mente, Stiles estaba imprimado de el también, tal vez sintió el momento en que decidió irse, como un abandono de su parte y en parte el chico se sentía a si, abandonado por el; Derek negó con la cabeza porque eso no podía ser, porque Stiles imprimado o no, era solo un chico humano... el murmullo del adolescente llamándole desmoronaron un muro en el, se pregunto si fue por eso que enfermo o fue casualidad, aunque no le importaba mucho donde estaba la realidad de ello, solo beso su cabello y refregó su mejilla sobre el disfrutando de su aroma.

Esa misma mañana la vos calma y preocupada le despertaba, tocando su frente, detrás de su cuello y el abrió los ojos dando una gran y profunda respiración, desorientado pero al fin prestando atención, era Melissa quien le llamaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pregunto que pasaba pero ella solo soltó una pequeña risa aliviada, Scott apareció en la puerta de su habitación a los diez minutos, pero el solo quería levantarse de la cama.

Enterarse a conciencia que había estado tres días completos con fiebre y que el alpha quería saber de donde habían venido las marcas de su cuello lo hacia sentir incomodo, pero no alcanzo a decir nada siquiera una invención mediocre de ultimo momento porque su padre los interrumpió, acercándose con pasos apresurados sonriendo y estrechándolo, renegando de el por hacerlo preocupar de este modo.

El se disculpo tanto como pudo con la mirada grande y la sonrisa en su rostro, es estaba bien ahora, tenia una sensación de cariño en el pecho que no sentía desde hacia años, el vacío que dejo su madre parecía haber desaparecido pero no estaba seguro de la razón y a pesar de las infaltables interrupciones de la manada, los regalos que trajeron y la continua atención sobre el, tuvo que contestar a Scott.

Fue una mentira por supuesto, una que pudo idear en los lapsos cortos de escuchar a los demás pero al menos Scott aun no era bueno percibiéndolas, diciendo que había sido Derek unos días atrás sin querer, porque se metió a su departamento y lo despertó de un grito en el oído, pensando que seria una buena broma, pero eso solo no fue estúpido sino peligroso porque por primera vez lo había encontrado completamente dormido.

Le comento que Derek se disculpo y que lo reto por ello, pero también le curo la herida con cuidado, Scott acentuó su preocupación por el pasando su dedos por la herida casi cicatrizada, casi desconfiando, comentando que se le olvidaba que el era humano nada mas, Stiles se hizo el ofendido de inmediato, aunque Scott le ofreció torpemente dejar de serlo con el temor de que no se recupere de una herida mayor en esa vida que llevaban, pero el negó completamente.

Le gustaba ser los que los mantenía con los pies en el piso, consientes de su poder y de la fragilidad de su entorno, Scott sonrío casi sonrojado porque era cierto, Stiles se había transformado en el ancla de la manada, y todos asintieron con ello, por mas que su padre allí presente entre tanto lobo no le gustara mucho la idea, de que en realidad fuera tan importante para el grupo.

Melissa consiguió su alta ese mismo medio día, su padre lo monto en la patrulla y lo llevo a casa, debe admitir que no había estado todo un día entero con su padre, fue agradable tenerle cerca toda la mañana y almorzar algo que preparo, esperar en la mesa mientras el se reía de como su padre se movía sobre la sartén, preparando unos filetes y una ensalada, comida sana, según su criterio.

Charlaron habidos por horas, su padre en realidad indagando porque se había enfermado así, y que había estado pasando últimamente en su vida, solo que el no podía decir en realidad sobre su ultimo enfrentamiento, pero si se le escapo el haber estado empapado todo el día de la tormenta mientras la manada entrenaba.

Su padre le aclaro ciertos puntos que el considero interesantes, su miedo por lo sobrenatural y el continuo peligro que corrían sus allegados, osea el mismo, por lo que le preguntaba si estaba tomando alguna precaución, algo dentro de ese mundo sobrenatural para protegerse.

Stiles sonrío pero de inmediato le comento que desde lo de la profesora y los alphas había tomado sus recaudos, sobre esa casa, las protecciones en ellas y que solo la manada podía entrar en ella si sus intenciones era buenas, su padre abrió los ojos impresionado, pero el también le recomendó que tuviese una carga de su arma con plata y acónito en ella.

El sheriff le miro y exhalo cansado, pero tomo su libreta de su bolsillo y anoto lo que su hijo le decía, Stiles se río pero continuo hablando, hasta que la tarde los sorprendió sentados aun en la mesa, sus platos vacíos ocupando la mesa, cuando el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar.

Ser el sheriff del pueblo era muy demandante y les quitaba mucho tiempo juntos, como en ese instante donde un choque en plena avenida requería de el porque encontraron algo mas en uno de los autos, suspiro y miro a su hijo al cual no quería dejar solo luego de que estuvo tantos días en el hospital, pero Stiles en un gesto le contesto que no pasaba nada, apenas corto el chico le comunico que se metería en la cama, su padre se disculpo y con la chaqueta en la mano y un beso sobre su cabeza se despidió de el.

A pesar de que solo eran las seis y media de la tarde estaba oscuro afuera, la noche se presentaba temprano en el invierno; el al fin estaba solo luego de que despertara sin un rastro de fiebre en el hospital, empezó a caminar por la casa lentamente, notando el panorama general, recogiendo ropa, restos de las cosas que su padre no debió estar comiendo, poniendo las botas que seguro se quito en la sala luego de trabajar, pero que el dejo cerca del fregadero donde les quitaría el barro mas tarde, tomo unas mantas y almohadas que seguían en la sala para subir a su habitación lentamente.

################


	8. Chapter 8

Scott leía un libro en el borde de su ventana cuando golpearon el marco de su puerta principal, el chico levanto la mirada y olió suavemente el aire reconociendo a Derek en el porche, dejo el libro sobre la punta de su cama, encaminándose para responder al llamado, lo vio nervioso cuando abrió la puerta y aparto el mosquitero desconfiado, frunciendo el ceño por la postura tensa, el nerviosismo en el aire rodeando espeso al beta.

- ¿Derek? ¿Esta todo bien?- Derek levanto la cabeza y su rostro no era el duro e infranqueable de siempre.

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.- espeto directamente y Scott con los ojos muy abiertos por la proclamación.

- ¿Ok?... pasa.- Scott le vio caminar hasta la cocina, sin sentarse empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la isla flotante.- ¿Vas a decirme que pasa?-

- ¿Sabes lo que es la imprimación de un lobo?- Scott se sienta en una silla alta junto a la isla flotante y Derek se mantiene justo enfrente de el.

- Si... leí algo de ello, ¿Derek que esta pasando?- pregunta con mas seriedad, mirando al lobo que no puede mantenerse dentro de su piel.

- Pues, pasa que me imprime... por eso me fui, creí que podría evitarlo, al principio no supe que me pasaba, nunca lo había experimentado, Deaton dice que es solo una vez en la vida de un lobo pero... como un cobarde huí...- solo allí Derek prácticamente avergonzado de su comportamiento toma asiento pero siempre frente a el.

- Ok. Puedo comprender un poco el porque, pero me inquieta preguntar ¿Quien es y porque me lo estas contando a mi Derek...?- el lobo le mira a los ojos y el solo puede achicar los suyos, poniendo sus codos en la mesa, acercándose asi a el.

- Porque eres el alpha de la manda, porque en parte estoy rindiéndote un respeto como tal, como mi alpha debes darme permiso, es algo mas serio de lo que una definición puede aclarar, porque de quien me imprime es parte de tu manada también. - El beta reitera y Scott siente tensar todos sus músculos, frunciendo su ceño con fuerza.

- ¿Derek de quien te imprimaste?- le espeta levantando la vos, su instinto de alpha entrando en un estado territorial.

- Es Stiles...- Scott abre su ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras Derek mantiene su mirada clavada en la mesada.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Estas hablando en serio?- dice aun sorprendido mas que nada pasmado, completamente incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escucharon.

- Es porque es muy en serio, que te pido a ti el permiso para unirme a el formalmente.- Derek se aclara la vos, completamente superado por esta declaración abierta que esta haciendo.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no, no puedes cortejar a Stiles!- le grita sonsacado, tirando el banco hacia atrás parándose estrepitosamente, Derek levanta la cabeza ante eso inmediatamente.

- Ok, no esperaba eso de ti pero si esa es tu opinión final, tendré que llevarme a Stiles a otro pueblo.- Derek se levanta colocándose en la misma posición defensiva que el alpha, Scott vuelve a sorprenderse negando con la cabeza, esperando no haber escuchado lo que escucho.

- ¿Llevártelo? ¿Estas loco?- le grito y al ver que Derek no le bajaba la mirada, sumiso como le había dado la noticia, enfureció, no era una pregunta... estaba afirmando que se llevaría a su amigo, encendiendo su mirada y el beta respondiendo de igual modo.

- Hey Scott voy a supermercado quieres...- y Melissa se detiene el la puerta trasera de la cocina mirando a los dos lobos mostrándose los dientes, levanta las cejas y solo se le sale de la garganta un sonido agudo y pequeño.- ¿Que pasa?- y trago suavemente para no alterar mas la situación ya que empezaron a gruñir y el pelo les había crecido en el rostro.

- ¡Derek quiere llevarse a Stiles!- grito desaforado saltando sobre la mesada para lanzar un zarpazo a Derek que lo esquivo retrocediendo y curvandose hacia atrás, pero que le respondió el ataque queriendo atacar sus piernas.

- ¡Alto... oigan! Alto!- grito Melissa desesperada por que una de su sillas altas termino hecha pedazos, cuando Derek la asoto contra Scott y Scott mando a Derek a la otra pared tirando su cuadros al piso.- ¡Scott! ¡Derek! ¡Basta!- pero al no ser escuchada, apretó los puños y soltó un grito agudo y tan sordo que ambos lobos se le quedaron mirando, confundiendo a la enfermera con Lydia por un segundo, solo cuando la enfermera respiro y les miro enfadada.

- ¿¡Alguien le pregunto a Stiles que pensaba de esto!?- soltó agitada y los dos lobos se miraron.

- El...- Derek sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su estado normal.- No lo he hablado con detalle pero nosotros hemos estado mas juntos últimamente, pero no sabia el porque, hasta que Deaton me lo dijo...- explico.

- ¡Entonces el no sabe nada de esto del la imprimación Derek, podría no estar de acuerdo! ¿Y aun así te lo llevaras?- espeto aun enojado el alpha con sus garras aun amenazantes.

- El esta imprimado al igual que yo... en humanos es mas leve pero no menos posible.- replico.

- ¡Pero el no lo sabe! - lo señalo a centímetros de su rostro con deseos de pelear por Stiles.

- En realidad...- Melissa interrumpió.- Eso explicaría porque en los picos de fiebre lo llamaba, en realidad lloro bastante pensando que Derek lo estaba dejando solo, pensé que era pesadillas pero cuando lo hacia despertar el aun lo llamaba y me preguntaba donde había ido y cuando volvía...- la mujer miro los destrozos de su silla en su mano y Scott volvió a su estado normal, con la boca abierta sin creerse esos detalles que agregaba su madre a todo esto.

- Cuando regrese, Cora me dijo que estaba en el hospital.- Derek parecía estar contrariado, con su mano en la frente, intentando no pensar en la negativa de Scott.

- ¿Lo viste? - pregunto el alpha asombrado.

- Si, anoche... pero lejos de poder hablarlo con el, tenia que hablarlo contigo, eres mi alpha Scott, quiera o no eres importante para mi como miembro de la manada, en realidad preferiría que me dieras tu consentimiento.- de vuelta mantenía su mirada baja en muestra de respeto.

- Ohh... eso es dulce, ¡Scott respóndele rápido!- le gruñe su madre y Derek se pone rojo dejando de mirar a la mujer cubriendo su rostro con una mano, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto.

- En realidad... haré lo que Stiles quiera, si el te acepta como pareja, esta bien, yo lo aceptare, pero si el no esta de acuerdo ve olvidándote de que dejare que le pongas un dedo encima.- Melissa toma un periódico y le pega en el hombro, capturando la atención de su hijo.

- ¿No te das cuenta de como esta?- le pregunta dejando el grueso periódico y a su hijo frotándose con fuerza el golpe que le dolió bastante.- Derek mírame.- pero Derek reacio a hacerlo, Melissa lo tomo del rostro y lo hizo agacharse hasta ella, lo estrecho en sus brazos como la madre que es, frotando su espalda con cariño.

- ¡Mama! - se quejo como un niño y melisma se separo de el.

- Ve a decirle que le quieres Derek, anda ve.- Derek miro a Scott que no estaba nada contento, pero el sabia que Stiles si le aceptaría, pero le sorprendió que Melissa le estuviere apoyando sin pensar en los años que le separaban como Scott sabia lo hacia.

Quería entrar por la ventana, sabia que estaba en casa pero las cenizas no le dejan olerlo y eso ponía su nervios de punta, que iba a decirle... "oye estamos imprimados, ponte feliz es para siempre". Dio muchas vueltas debajo de esa ventana, las luces de la casa seguían apagadas y el no decidía como decirle que le quería, que se moría por conocer cada una de sus locuras, de sus mañas y de cada tono de su vos, como cada trozo de su piel.

Pero apenas si podía pensar en las cursilerías que le llenaban el pecho de emoción, también pensó en dejar al lobo actuar, pero no lo creyó buena idea porque lo primero que pensó al meditar eso, fue arrojarse encima de el y hacerlo suyo, sin decir nada, solo marcarlo y hacerle el amor hasta caer desmayados los dos.

En su ultima mirada a la ventana decidió entrar por la puerta de la cocina, subiendo los dos escalones hasta ella, pensó en golpear pero algo hizo poner su mano en el picaporte y darle la vuelta, la puerta estaba sin seguro y se abrió lentamente, a lo que el creía su futuro.

Su propio corazón parecía no contener la expectativa en el aceleramiento que traía, trago, inspiro y dio unos pasos dentro cerrando la puerta detrás de el, pero ese era su deseo, el que le consumía como un fuego intenso el pecho mientras daba paso tras paso hacia las escaleras, mientras el aroma de Stiles se intensificaba.

Secándole la boca, doliendo tragar hasta que apoyo la frente en el borde de su habitación para controlarse, sentía que lo estaba acechando y debía calmarse, mirando la cama que compartieron dos veces como al chico envuelto en las mantas, empujo la puerta lentamente hasta dejarla completamente abierta, volviendo sobre sus pies, retomando poco a poco la corta distancia.

Le miro las espaladas un segundo, la respiración pausada en la cama causándole un estremecimiento al ver a Stiles abrazado a una almohada cariñosamente, pensando en que es la misma posición en la que lo había dejado la ultima mañana que pasaron juntos, solo tenia que decir su nombre, despertarle... pero le costaba tanto que no podía respirar.

Pero el presentimiento de ser observado el chico dio un salto en la cama, quedándose sentado en medio del colchón, encontrando su mirada en el y Derek se perdió en los ojos redondos unos instantes interminables, observando las chispas en ellos, preguntándose en que momento el marrón de su ojos se puso tan claro, casi amarillo, como si se hubieran topado con un panal de miel.

Hubiera querido describir como le hablo con paciencia y pocas palabras, decirle lo que son ahora, entre sincero y directo, pero Stiles no dio cabida a nada en el instante que se le acerco arrodillándose en el filo de la cama justo frente a el, alzando sus manos hasta su chaqueta sin dejar de mirarlo, sin pestañear, deslizando los dedos por su cuello causándole un placer descabellado que agitó su respiración, por un segundo pensó que estaba soñando, era ideal como el adolescente enredada sus dedos en su nuca, apoyando su frente en su mentón.

Se sujeto de sus hombros rendido enteramente a la sensación de tenerlo apoyado contra su pecho, se sentía como si Stiles supiera que era lo que les pasaba o tal vez lo imaginaba, pero lentamente se aferró a su cintura deseando que el mundo se olvide de ellos, que pudieran estar así siempre.

Se sentía ridículo pero apenas dijo su nombre Stiles alzo su rostro y le miro, quería decirle que tenían que hablar, tenía algo muy importante que decirle, sin embargo ladeo su cabeza y lo beso, el contacto ínfimo y sin presión desplegó en su cabeza un centenar de centellas explotando de gusto.

Apenas podía creer que algo así pudiera ser sentirlo por la imprimación, la sensación de tan simple beso, prácticamente tierno y terso para su tacto, amplificado solo por aceptar conscientemente lo que tenían, solo cuando Stiles se separó repentinamente de él respirando agitadamente se percató de la profundidad con la que se estaban besando, no supo como, solo se perdió en su tacto necesitando de su calor, estrujando su cuerpo más delgado contra si sin poder evitarlo, quitándole el aliento al chico pero del cual no escucho quejas al respecto.

Stiles sintió como el cuerpo perdía fuerza, desvaneciéndose en el mareo que le producía la sensación de Derek a su lado, su cabeza cayendo sobre su clavícula respirando agitado.

- Stiles... - espetó el lobo en una bocanada sin fuerza.

- Disculpa... Yo, no se porque lo extrañaba...- el adolescente se cubre el rostro con una mano y el la aparta, rosando su mejilla con su nariz, olfateando la piel sonrojada que desordenaba mas sus ideas.

- Tengo que hablarte de algo...- pero las palabras se le escapaban de la punta de su lengua con el ahogo que le provocaba su aroma, arrastrando la boca abierta por el largo cuello, raspando la piel con sus dientes, acariciando con los labios.

- ¿Hablar?- respondió tenue, completamente sumiso en el apretado abrazo, cerrando los ojos con la sensación del aliento caliente y esos dientes rosandole. - ¿Del hospital?- pregunto sintiendo frío cuando Derek retiro sus brazos de su alrededor.

- No... de esto.- Derek puso su frente en la de Stiles, intentando respirar lo menos posible para tener la fuerza de poder en realidad hablar.

- Lo siento, en serio, no lo vuelvo a hacer...- soltó nervioso, muy precipitado mirándole a los ojos, sentándose en sus tobillos, sobre la cama aun. - Pensé que tal... vez te gustaba o algo.- Stiles Bajo la cabeza, buscando algo en que fijar la vista sin hallar nada que pueda esconderlo de eso que el estaba seguro, era el rechazo de Derek, la conversación para aclarar las cosas y mantenerse distanciados como antes de que nada de eso pasara.

- No Stiles... si me gusta, no tienes idea de cuanto me gusta.- y el adolescente desorientado le mira con la película de acuosidad en los ojos a punto de llorar, respirando con dolor y el pecho apretado, entrando en su cabeza el pensamiento [como reloj de arena] de que solo estaba soñando.

- No, no entiendo...- Derek lo toma del rostro con ambas manos, bajando hasta la altura en la que esa besándole de nuevo, intentando reconfortarle, hasta que solo logra acelerar su respiración al dejarle.

- Te quiero, te quiero para mi, quiero que me pertenezcas, que seas mi mate, mi verdadero mate... estos días contigo, solo... me imprime como un idiota de ti y no lo comprendí hasta hace poco...- Derek abre los ojos para mirar al chico que le mira con la boca abierta, entre incrédulo y congelado.- ¿Stiles?- le llama pasando las manos por su pelo, acariciándolo con cariño.

- ¿Es en serio?- y Derek esta por darle un sin fin de razones y cosas que escucho de Deaton cuando ve las lágrimas se le caen de los ojos a borbotones, aterrado limpia sus mejillas sin entender el porque de ellas.

Hasta que el aroma a felicidad se le escapa de su cuerpo en una exhalación nerviosa, casi como una sonrisa mezclada con una corta risa y el chico se lanza a su cuello abrasándolo con toda la fuerza que puede, respondiendo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que lo entendió en el segundo que lo dijo, que no necesitaba mas que decir, Stiles siente igual que el y la felicidad rechinaba en el aire como un plato recen lavado.

Sosteniéndolo en el aire Derek da un pequeño y pausado giro sobre su eje, impregnándose de esa sensación que no le dejaba mas espacio al pensamiento y solo mantenía sus sentidos despiertos.

Scott mira todo desde la ventana, inquieto pero aturdido con la expresión de Stiles, que ve a medias sobre el hombro de Derek, pero que es tan real y tangible, es feliz, hacia años y años que no veía una sonrisa de ese tipo en su amigo, incluso Derek sonríe con sus ojos cerrados pegado al hombro contrario y se ríe nerviosamente al estrecharlo.

Se baja rápidamente del tejado para no estar mas allí de fisgón, pero debía asegurarse de que Derek no se llevaría a Stiles lejos solo para apartarlo de algún modo del pack, de su padre. No son celos, es preocupación, se siente responsable por Stiles, no solo como su alpha lo ha sentido así desde que perdió a su mama.

El lobo mira la ventana desde lejos, pensando desde que conoció a Derek, desde que Stiles supo que el era un lobo, sin entender como es que se imprimo Derek de Stiles ahora y no antes...

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos sin rumbo hasta que se percato de que estaba cerca de su trabajo, entro al establecimiento con su llave y encontró a Deaton ordenando los papeles de los impuestos cuando el se paro en la puerta y le miro.

- Así que... como fue. - pregunto Deaton con cierta picardía en su cara.

- ¿Como es que lo sabes?-

- Tengo cierto tacto con ello... - el hombre siguió escribiendo con paciencia sin perder la sonrisa.

- Derek se lo dijo a Stiles y Stiles salto a sus brazos y ya, son felices. - Deaton le miro por encima de las gafas casi clavándole la mirada.

- ¿Scott, que pasa?.- le dice directamente cruzando los brazos y reclinándose en la silla, Scott alza los hombros como el niño que en realidad es.

- ¿Como es que Derek no se dio cuenta antes de que era Stiles para el, porque ahora?.- Scott se sentía mal por pensarlo así, pero Deaton le miro sin juzgarle y le explico.

- Lo que le pasa a Derek se lo merece, eso lo sabes, perdió mucho desde niño, mas aun al crecer y practicante se quedo sin nada en estos últimos años.- Scott le miro aun mas avergonzado, pero sin entenderlo.- Si antes Derek no lo supo yo si...- con los codos apoyados y la mirada en el, saco de su ensimismamiento al chico frente a el.

- ¿Eh? -soltó casi espantado.

- Es tan sencillo como que la culpa, el miedo, la desconfianza y la soledad tenían nublados todos aquellos sentidos que se vinculan directamente con el corazón y el alma... no hasta hace poco, Derek empezó a confiar... no hasta hace poco empezó a relacionarse con la manada, tu manada y mas con Stiles, pero desde el momento en que los vi en la misma habitación me lo suponía, la manera de mirarse fijamente con molestia o como Derek ordenaba a Stiles hacer algo sin decir nada, retándolo por su comportamiento mayormente, pero eso medio la pista de ello.- Deaton volvió a ponerse las gafas y a tomar el lápiz.

- ¿Entonces... estaba destinados o algo?- pregunto nuevamente.

- ¿Dime realmente lo que te molesta Scott?.- le dijo sin mirarlo.

- No, no me molesta, solo me preocupa... además, esto me hace acordara mi primer amor y extraño a Alison...- Scott jugo con una birome en el borde del escritorio donde estaba sentado.

- Los lobos pueden enamorarse muchas veces, solo pueden imprimarse una, no a todos les pasa, pero eso no significa que su amor no sea real, sea menos intenso o demandante pero no por eso dejan de se felices cuando lo experimentan, lo de Alison... no dejara de doler, pero mermara en algún punto hasta hacerse tolerable Scott...- el chico le miro intentando tragarse la angustia.

- Lo se...- Deaton le sonrío y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y el se dirigió hacia las jaulas para ponerse a trabajar y olvidarse un poco de todo eso.


End file.
